


Impostor

by kickcows



Series: Impostor Series [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Organization has become aware of an impostor that goes around the worlds, dressed as they are dressed. Number VIII has been sent on a mission to find out who this impostor is. Rated M for: yaoi, sexual situations, explicit content, lemon, PWP. Originally published on ff.net on 3/14/12, and completed on 11/15/12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**This story is set within the canon universe, so it requires a little thinking out of the box. I would say that this takes place during the events of ‘358/2 Days’, but without the inclusion of Xion. I’m not sure how long this story will be - at least a few chapters. Rated Explicit for the following: yaoi, sexual situations, explicit content. All properties belong to Squeenix.**

**Thanks to my friend for gracing me with the plot bunny for this story. Enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

 

***

 

He stood in the shadows, making himself scarce. He watched as the target for his mission appeared from an obsidian portal. The new player was completely unaware of his presence. Standing against the wall, the Flurry of Dancing Flames made sure to keep himself in the dark, having been sent to observe the impostor by the Superior. When the new arrival lowered the hood of his cloak, Axel let out an inaudible gasp.

The impostor had long silver hair, layered down to just below his shoulders. Axel tilted his head when he saw that the man wore a black cloth over his eyes, a simple blindfold. _Now that’s odd._ He watched as the impostor held out his right hand, a Keyblade appearing at his silent summons. He quickly dispatched the Heartless that had materialized and surrounded him with one fell swoop.

“I can smell you.” The impostor remarked in a bitter tone, his back still to the redhead. “You would be wise to come out of the shadows now.”

Stepping away from the side of the building, Axel clapped his hands together. “Bravo. I must say, your talent is rather impressive.”

“Who are you?” The silver-haired youth turned to face him. “What are you doing here?”

Axel shook his head. “And who said you were the one that gets to ask all the questions, hmm?” The more he listened to his voice, the more he felt inclined to make the impostor speak more. “Tell me, what is your name?”

“Why should I tell you anything? What do you want?” The impostor continued to talk in a bitter tone. “I have nothing to say to you, Nobody.” He held up his keyblade in a defensive stance.

The redhead sighed audibly. “Must you have to be so rude to me? I haven’t done anything to warrant that attitude of yours. I didn’t disrupt you when you were fighting. I was merely watching you.”

“You exist. That’s enough reason for me to be rude to you.”

“Charming,” Axel smirked. “Fine. If I tell you my name, will you tell me yours?”

The keyblade bearer made the weapon disappear, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why should I?”

“Do you only know one question?” Axel rolled his eyes. “You know, I’m just being polite. I already know your name.”

“What?” The silver-haired youth stood still. “How?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve already forgotten the events that happened at Castle Oblivion?” Axel rested against the wall. “As soon as I saw you without the hood up, I knew it was you, _Riku_.”

Riku let out a surprised gasp. “What? Who are you?”

“Does it really matter? I’ve already told you that I was in Castle Oblivion. However, I don’t think we ever met. But I did take care of your Replica,” Axel watched the youth’s face change from surprise, to anger, back to surprise. “But we all know how that ended. Tragic.”

The silver-haired teen shook his head. “Who _are_ you?”

“Perhaps we’ll meet again, and I’ll tell you then. For now, I’ll just let your mind wander, hmm?” Axel raised his arm and opened an obsidian portal next to him. “Take care, Riku.” He stepped into the darkness.

Reappearing in the Grey Area, Axel saw that the Superior’s second in command was standing at attention. “Well, Number VIII?” Saix looked at him, waiting for his report.

“It is who we thought.” Axel shrugged his shoulders.

Saix looked at his clipboard. “Wonderful. I will inform the Superior, then.”

“Can I go now?” Axel asked. He yawned loudly, not bothering to cover his mouth. He hoped that the bluenette would get that he was tired by the small show he had just put on.

“Have a good night, Number VIII.”

Axel surrounded himself with darkness and reappeared in his bedroom, happy to be in his sanctuary. Flopping onto his bed, he looked up at the ceiling. _He’s grown up since I last saw him. I don’t know how I feel about this._ He knew he was kidding himself. To say that Riku had become a very good looking man would not do the human justice. Back when they had crossed paths in Castle Oblivion, he had never thought of the youth, in any which way. Sexual or otherwise. He even had been alone with the teen’s replica, making suggestions to him, guiding him in helping him to get rid of the traitors to the Organization. And now? All Axel could think about was that long silver hair, how it would feel running through his fingers. He turned over on his side, closing his eyes tightly. _How am I going to get to see him again?_ He could feel his body responding to the thoughts he was having about Riku. _I will see him again. I have to._ He rolled over and ignored his body, forcing himself to fall asleep.

 

…

 

_He found himself in Castle Oblivion, in the basement where he had last seen the Replica. He had dismissed it, the Replica desperate to search for the real Riku. Talk of battle with the real Riku to make it so he, the Replica, would become the real one. But as the Replica began to walk out, he began to transform into the older Riku, the blue and purple suit disappearing from his sight, being replaced with a black cloak, and long silver hair._

_“What are you staring at, Axel?” Riku asked, walking over to him. “Were you expecting to see someone else?”_

_The redhead shook his head. “No....I just....what just happened?”_

_“I don’t know. One minute I’ve got short hair, and now this.” Riku reached up to touch the silver locks. “Enough talking.” His aqua-marine eyes fixated on his own emerald orbs._

_Axel stood still. “Excuse me?”_

_“You heard me,” Riku approached him. Not knowing what to expect, Axel felt his body begin to respond to the nearness of the teen. “I see someone’s excited to see me again.”_

_He looked down and saw that he had lost all of his clothing. Axel was standing in the middle of the room, completely naked. “Excited?”_

_“Don’t tell me you don’t want this, Axel...” Riku wrapped a gloved hand around his arousal, beginning to stroke him slowly, skillfully._

_Groaning, Axel was at a loss of words, not knowing what to say. “I see that you’re not putting up much of a fight,” Riku’s eyes blazed with a silent fire._

_“I....can’t....” Axel moaned as Riku’s hand began to move faster._

_“Better find a way,” Riku kept his eyes on Axel’s, neither of them breaking contact. Axel groaned as Riku pumped him faster, pushing him closer to the edge._

_Throwing his head back, Axel moaned loud as he released onto the silver-haired teen’s hand. “Aaah...”_

_“Time to wake up, Axel...” Riku said, chuckling darkly._

_“Huh?”_

_“I said it’s...”_

“Time to wake up.” Demyx stood over his bed, a glass full of water starting to be tipped on to him.

Sitting up straight, doing his best to cover the sticky mess he had woken up to, Axel pushed the water away from him. “Knock it off, Demyx. What are you even doing in here?”

“You’re late, silly. Saix asked me to come and get you. Hurry up and get ready.” The blonde took the water and drank it all down. He set the glass on the nightstand, looking over the redhead. “Did you get much sleep last night?”

Axel flopped back on the pillow. “Yes. Why?”

“Because you look tired.” Demyx shrugged and walked over to the bedroom door. “Like I said, you’re late, so hurry up!” He opened the door and left the room, giving Axel a moment to think.

_What the hell was that dream all about?_ He ran a hand through his hair, thankful that his hand wasn’t as sticky as the rest of his body was. It had been a long time since he had had a dream of that nature, and wasn’t too thrilled at his subconscious mind at the moment. Standing up, he peeled the boxers off of his body, wiping up the dried mess on his lower stomach, unable to process just why he had had that dream of the impostor. Of Riku.

After he got dressed quickly, he tore off the semi-soiled bedsheet and put it in the hamper of his bathroom. He grabbed a clean bedsheet and set it on his bed, figuring that he would put it on when he returned back to the castle at the end of the day. For he was certain that the second in command would be sending him out on a mission, as he was one of the only remaining members of the Organization that seemed to give a damn about anything. Which was quite charming, as he wasn’t supposed to have a heart to care about anything. No heart, no cares. He ran a hand through his spikes, trying to make himself believe what he had just thought, but he couldn’t.

Making his way to the Grey Area, he saw that he was the last to arrive for the day. Axel approached the bluenette, standing at attention. “Good morning, Sai. Am I going out on a mission today?”

Saix nodded his head. “Yes, Number VIII. You will be going out on a long assignment.”

“Oh really?” Axel said. “And what will this long assignment be?”

Looking down at his clipboard, Saix spoke in a monotone voice. “Superior wants you to get more information on the keyblade wielder.”

“You mean Riku,” Axel said, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible.

Saix nodded. “Correct. You are to follow him, watch him from a distance. Superior wants to know what he is up to, and why he is wearing one of our cloaks.”

“Right. Got it. Am I to leave now?” Axel asked.

“Yes.” The bluenette opened a portal for him. “I am sending you to the last place you saw him. Beast’s Castle. If he is no longer there, then you may travel to any of the worlds you see fit. Do not come back until your mission is complete.”

Axel ran a hand through his hair. “And when is that supposed to be? When he gives up the information? What if I get that right away?”

“Do not come back sooner than a few days, Number VIII.”

_A few days?!_ The redhead nodded. “Alright, Sai. If I run into any trouble, I’ll come back.”

“Fine.”

Axel walked through the portal, reappearing exactly where he had left from the night before. He looked around and could not see anyone outside. Sighing, he decided to go and check out the inside of the castle. As he was walked up the short flight of stairs, approaching the front door, someone began to speak to him.

“I don’t know why you’re back here.” Riku was standing behind him, down on the ground.

Turning to face the silver-haired teen, Axel shrugged his shoulders. “And I don’t know why you’re still here.”

“I wasn’t,” Riku said, looking away from him. Well, Axel assumed he was looking away from him, as his eyes were still covered by that blindfold.

“Riiight,” Axel drawled. “So, you weren’t here, but you just happened to show back up when I arrived. Good story, keyblade wielder. Do you honestly think I’d believe that?”

Riku’s body remained rigid. “Stop playing games with me. Just tell me why you’re back here.”

Returning down the steps, Axel approached the cloaked teen. “Who said anything about playing games? I’m just here to observe. Again.” Axel leaned forward and spoke into the teen’s ear. “Don’t you wish you knew who I was?”

Riku visibly shivered. “I don’t need to know who you are. I know you’re not normal. You’re one of the Nobodies, aren’t you?”

“Isn’t that what you called me before?” Axel saw Riku’s body become tense once more. “Can you not see with that blindfold on?” Axel asked, curiosity taking over his mind. “Because, if you could, then you would know the answer to that question.”

He huffed quietly. “Of course I can see. You’ve got ridiculous hair.”

“You’re one to talk,” Axel fluffed the hair on the back of his neck. “Besides, my hair isn’t ridiculous. It’s a vibrant color.”

“And spiky,” Riku said.

“How very observant of you.” Axel stepped away from him. “Now, since you’re not really here, do you mind I go about my own business now?”

Riku reached out and grabbed his forearm, stopping him in his tracks. “Wait. Don’t...don’t go just yet?”

Pulling his arm out of the teen’s grasp, Axel shook his head. “Why should I stay with you?” Where he had touched, the heat raced through his body, all of the nerves in Axel’s body on fire. 

“Just tell me your name,” Riku said. “That’s all I want to know. Then you can go on your way, if you’d like.”

Axel sighed. “Fine. My name is....Nobody.”

“You’re lying.” Riku said. “You all have names. I know that. That guy...Zexion. He was a Nobody like you, right? So, what’s your name?”

Axel lowered his head, speaking close to Riku’s ear. “Why should I tell you my name? What’s in it for me?”

“I....” Riku shook his head. “I don’t know.”

The redhead smirked. “An honest answer. Fair enough. My name is Axel. A-x-e-l. Got it memorized?”

“A-Axel.” Riku said.

“Kid, you’re making me blush over here,” Axel said, turning his face away from him. It was true, there was a slight discoloration on his cheeks from the way the silver-haired teen had stuttered his name. It had made the hairs on his arm stand up straight, his nerves still dancing with delight from when the silver-haired teen had touched him. “Now, do you mind if I go about my business now?”

Riku let go of Axel’s arm. “I’m sorry. Yes, please.” He stepped away from him. “Now that we know each other’s names, it wouldn’t be so bad if we bumped into each other again.”

“Excuse me?” Axel was shocked by what Riku had just said to him. _Does....does this mean he wants to...no, that can’t be it._ “Did I just hear you correctly?”

Riku flicked his hair off of his shoulder. “Forget it. Sorry. Just go on your way.” He began to turn away from him, but this time Axel’s hand stopped him. “Huh?”

“If you want to see me again, just tell me. I’ll make that happen, Riku. But you gotta say the words,” Axel spoke into his ear. He heard the silver-haired teen let out a soft moan, probably thinking he hadn’t heard him. It sent shivers down his own spine, knowing that he was affecting Riku in the same way he was being affected by him.

The silver-haired teen shook his head. “I can’t....DiZ would be upset with me.”

“DiZ?” Axel took a step back, not knowing who the teen was talking about.

Riku shook his head. “I’m sorry. I have to go.” Axel watched as the silver-haired teen used the darkness to portal himself away from the situation.

Rather than stay outside in the cold night air, Axel returned to his original path, and walked through the front door of the castle. He was mulling over the exchange he had just had with the keyblade wielder as he wandered into a room that had a blazing fire going. _Who is that DiZ he mentioned? Is he working for someone? Here I thought he was working on his own accord. Perhaps it’s this person that gave him that cloak. I wonder..._ As he was about to sit down on what looked to be a comfortable chair, he found himself pressed against the wall, his face smashed against the cool paint.

“What...is going...on...?” Axel spat out, trying to figure out who had pinned him to the wall in such a fashion.

“Ever since I smelled you yesterday, and heard your voice, all I’ve been doing is thinking about you. I came back here today hoping that you would be here.” Riku’s voice punctured his eardrum, want quickly racing through his body. “You can’t tell me it isn’t the same for you.” Riku pressed his body against Axel’s, the redhead letting out a low moan.

“I....You’re right,” Axel said, pushing his hips back against Riku’s, earning a groan from the silver-haired teen. “I...I was sent to watch you...”

“Watch me?” Riku’s breath ghosted against the side of his neck, making Axel wish that he was turned around, facing him. “Why are you watching me?”

“Can’t...tell you....” Axel groaned. “Let me...turn...around...”

Riku spoke directly into his ear, his voice low and full of need. “Why should I let you?”  He loosened his grip on Axel just a tiny bit, the redhead pleased with his decision to do so.

“So I can do this.” Axel quickly turned around and crushed his lips against Riku’s, groaning into the kiss as their lips connected for the first time. The feel of his lips, of his actual lips and not some made up memory of him, made Axel’s blood boil, made it almost impossible for him to think about anything except that warm mouth against his own.

Keeping his lips pressed against Riku’s, Axel slightly opened his mouth, curious to see what the human would do with the silent permission given. As the thought crossed Axel’s mind, Riku gently pushed his tongue into his mouth, seeking out the redhead’s tongue. Axel was more than happy to oblige, groaning low in his throat as their tongues collided with one another in a sloppy meeting. But the two soon found the right steps to their dance. Axel reached down and put his hands on the silverette’s hips, pulling him closer to his body as he deepened the kiss, inhaling the air from Riku’s mouth into his own.

They broke off the kiss to regain their breath, both gasping for air. Axel looked down at Riku, hating that the blindfold was still covering his eyes. “Do you want to go somewhere else with me?” Axel asked. The teen had been forward before, not it was his turn to return the favor. He raised up a gloved hand, touching Riku’s cheek, careful to not touch the blindfold.

“Somewhere....where?” Riku asked, turning in to Axel’s hand. “Are we....are we not safe here like this?”

Axel chuckled. “Why does your mind jump to the worst conclusions? You’re the one that came on to me in here, remember?” He leaned down and spoke into the silverette’s ear. “I just meant...somewhere where we don’t have to stand, if you get my meaning.”

“Oooh...” Riku let out a low groan. “Yes...I think that would be a good idea.”

Flicking his wrist, Axel opened an obsidian portal. “Come with me, then.” He didn’t wait for Riku to answer. Axel pulled the silverette into the portal with him, his lips numb from their kissing, not caring how anxious he had seemed. The two reappeared in a small bedroom, which had stark white walls.

“Here?!” Riku said, turning around and seeming to look around the bedroom. “Why would you bring me back here?” His voice had taken on its frustrated cadence.

Axel sat down on the bed, waiting for the initial anger to subside from the silverette. Once he felt that he was calm enough, he took Riku’s wrist and pulled him to sit on the bed with him. “It was either here, or back to my Castle. But seeing that I’m supposed to be on a long mission, observing, it would look rather silly of me to turn back up there. Now, if this isn’t good enough for you, I can take you back to Beast’s Castle, we can just forget about how our hormones are going all out of whack for each other, and go along our merry way.” He laid back on the bed, his legs hanging off the side of the bed. Looking over at Riku, he saw that he was looking at his back. “It’s up to you, Riku. I can go back to my castle and...well....I guess whack off would be the proper term I’m looking for. I’d rather much do that with you, however.” He saw the silverette shiver once more. “And I’ve got a feeling that you feel the same exact way. Now, get the fuck over here, and let’s do this.”

“Just this once,” Riku said, turning to look at him.

The redhead nodded, trying to not let a smile appear on his face. “Fine. Just this once.” He reached for the silverette. “Now, come over here.”

“You didn’t say the magic word,” Riku’s voice came out in a teasing tone, making Axel’s stomach flip flop.

He watched as Riku got up and positioned himself over Axel’s waist. “What’s the magic word?” Axel asked, his body begging to feel the silverette against him.

“There is none,” Riku sat on his lap. Both let out a low groan as their arousals brushed against each other, still fully clothed.

Gripping Riku’s hips tightly, Axel threw his head back as Riku began to kiss the side of his neck. “Fuck.....I’m so glad....to hear you...say that...”

“Now...let’s have a little fun, shall we?” Riku spoke into his ear, pressing against his body more.

Wrapping his arms around him, Axel nodded. “Let’s.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Axel raised up his hands, clumsily trying to unzip the zipper on Riku’s cloak. “Damn,” he muttered under his breath as Riku rocked his hips against his own. “You’re....not playing...fair...”

“Who said I had to?” Riku bit Axel’s earlobe, making the redhead groan low. Having enough of this, Axel rolled them on the bed so that he was now the one on top. “Hey...who said you could do that?” A small smirk had appeared on Riku’s face.

Leaning down, Axel licked the side of Riku’s exposed neck, earning a low moan from the silverette. “I did.” A soft whisper into Riku’s ear made the man underneath him shiver. “Cold, Riku?” Axel’s voice took on a playful tone.

“No, not....really...” RIku leaned his head back. “How....how far are we taking this tonight...?”

The redhead pulled back and looked down at his covered eyes. “How far do you want to go?” Axel reached down with his gloved left hand and began to touch the right side of Riku’s face. He placed his index finger underneath the blindfold, trying to push it up without the silverette noticing. However, the minute it began to move up, Riku’s hand clamped over Axel’s wrist.

“Don’t...” Riku shook his head. “Please...”

Removing his hand, Axel sat back on the bed, placed between Riku’s legs. To say he was disappointed would not be accurate enough. “Why not?” Axel kept an eye on Riku as he attempted to sit up.

“I...It’s easier for me to just keep this on,” Riku’s voice was quiet.

Axel took off his gloves, letting them fall to the ground without a sound. He placed his left hand on Riku’s face, watching as the silverette shivered and turned towards him. “Why won’t you let me see your eyes?”

“Next time,” Riku said, placing a soft kiss in the center of Axel’s palm. “Your hands are burning up.”

The redhead smirked, enjoying how Riku had said ‘next time’, rather than just refusing him. He chose to not press the matter further, as his pants were becoming painfully tight, staring at the silverette, whose feather-light kisses were making it impossible for him to think coherently. “Fine,” Axel licked the shell of Riku’s ear, drawing a low moan out of him. “You want to know how far I want to take this?”

Leaning his head back, Riku groaned low. “Yes....”

“Tell me, _Impostor_ , have you had many lovers...?” Axel asked, not giving the man the answer that he so desired. He wanted to find out a little bit more about him, find out just what he had been up to since he had crossed paths with him back in Castle Oblivion, or rather, the replica that thought it was him.

A small flush crossed Riku’s cheeks. “N-Not that many....” Riku stammered out.

“Has anyone besides yourself touched your _cock_?” Axel spoke into his ear, adding emphasis on the last word to get a reaction out of the teen.

Riku moaned low. “N-No....But...that doesn’t mean...anything...”

“Oh, it means plenty.” Axel stopped dawdling and quickly unzipped the cloak that Riku was wearing, the material the exact same as his own. _Where did he get this?_ Ignoring his thoughts, he saw that the silverette was wearing not one, but two tops on his upper body, wondering why he needed so many clothes. “Next time, ditch the vest,” Axel pushed the yellow and white vest off of Riku’s chest, forcing it down his arms.

“W-Why should I...?” Riku lifted his chest up, effectively removing the vest from his body. Leaning forward, making sure that his groin rubbed against the silverette’s, Axel groaned low into his left ear. “Because after what I do to you tonight, you’re going to wish you were naked underneath that cloak when we meet again.”

“Axel...” Riku moaned, bucking his hips to meet each of Axel’s thrusts.

Quickly pulling back, Axel unzipped the black sleeveless garment Riku wore, exposing his chest. “I wonder....” Axel moved down, placing feather-like kisses on the pale chest. Riku arched up, a soft cry echoing in the room. The redhead pushed his chest back down on the bed, earning a grunt from the silverette. “Stay put.” Axel looked up and saw that the silverette’s mouth hung open, but no retort was released. Smirking, Axel pushed the tip of his tongue against Riku’s left nipple. This time, a loud moan was released from Riku’s open mouth. “Mmm....you’re so responsive...”

“I....I’ve never...” Riku moaned, gripping the bed sheet tightly as Axel continued to flick his tongue across his nipple.

Lifting his head, Axel could not keep the ever-present smirk off his face. “Did I say we were playing a game? No, I did not. Now, stop talking and let me pleasure you. I can tell you’re enjoying this. So, just stay quiet, mkay? Or I’ll have to remove that pesky blindfold of yours and use it as a gag instead.”

Riku shivered hard as the threat made its way from his brain straight to his aching cock. Not knowing if he should say anything or not, to push the redhead further into this game, he elected to not let words form, only moans. Axel wrapped his lips around Riku’s pert nipple, sucking on it hard, letting his teeth latch onto the erect nub. Riku’s hands found their way into his hair, making the redhead let out an accepting moan, not wanting to detach himself from his current position. He felt Riku’s fingers tighten around his follicles, creating the most wonderful sensation for the redhead.

Lifting his head up, Axel lapped at the little bit of drool that had escaped his lips off of Riku’s chest. “Pull harder if you enjoy it, _Riku_. You can’t hurt me.” He had yet to address him as such in their current game, and he was glad he had waited. Riku’s hands pulled on his hair as he attached himself back to his nipple, groaning low. He reached up and allowed his other hand to give the other nipple attention, not wanting to pay attention to only one of his nipples.

“A-Aah..” Riku’s voice was breathless as Axel’s index and middle finger pinched his other nipple tightly. “P-Pants...”

Axel extracted himself from Riku’s chest and saw that the silverette was still wearing pants. He could see just how much Riku was enjoying what he had been doing to him, as there was a small wet spot to the right of his zipper. Taking one look at that damp spot, Axel lowered his head and wrapped his lips around the wet spot, feeling the tip of Riku’s cock twitch beneath the damp fabric. Riku’s hands were instantly in his hair, pulling roughly as Axel continued to tease him, sucking on the fabric. He was pleased that he could feel each beat of Riku’s heart against his lips. He felt Riku’s legs begin to spread out, much to the redhead’s pleasure. Lifting his head, Axel let the tip of his tongue dance across that wet spot more.

“Do you want me to take them off of you?” Axel’s voice was thick with lust and need. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to play with the silverette, as his own pants were becoming constricted more and more as the seconds passed. “I mean, if you don’t want me to, just say so...and this can be all over right now.”

“NO!” Riku shouted, lifting his shoulders off the bed to look down at the redhead.

Axel let out a sultry laugh as his hands found their way to Riku’s belt. “My, my....the keyblade wielder sure is an impatient one, isn’t he?” As Riku’s cock was released from its confines of his pants, Axel bit his lower lip, but not before an appreciative moan escaped.

“Now who’s the impatient one?” Riku’s voice sounded just as Axel’s had. The redhead looked up and saw a smirk on the silverette’s face.

The tip of Axel’s tongue lapped the small hole at the tip of Riku’s cock, tasting the salty moisture that had covered Riku’s pants undiluted. He felt Riku tense underneath him, earning a low moan at the small action. “Never thought a goody two-shoes like you would go without underwear.” He lifted his head and swiftly removed the last article of clothing from Riku’s body. Axel saw that Riku was at full mast, bouncing against the dark grey curls of hair. “Not that I’m complaining or anything,” Axel said, letting his tongue drag along the underside of Riku’s dick, adoring the noises he kept eliciting out of Riku.

“Who said....I was....good....?” Riku moaned, pushing against Axel’s wet tongue. Reaching up, Axel placed a hand on the silverette’s hip and pushed him back down to the bed, keeping absolute control over him. “And why...are you still....not naked....?” Breathless pants between each phrase of the sentence sent waves of desire through the Nobody’s body.

Licking him slowly, Axel came to the tip of Riku’s dick and blew cool air across the velvety skin. “Do you want me naked, or do you want me to continue this? Because it’s either one or the other.” Blowing more air, he watched as a droplet of opaque liquid made its appearance. Axel rolled his tongue across the tip, savoring the sweet liquid.

“B-Both?” Riku pleaded, trying to raise his hips once more. Axel kept a firm grip on his hip, not allowing any movement as he kept lapping up the pre-cum that kept excreting from the small hole. “You’re....killing me....” Riku moaned.

Axel chuckled. “I would think this would be a rather nice way to meet one’s end, don’t you?” He licked the tip once more. “Enough talking.”

He wrapped his lips around the crown, and began to push them down, swallowing Riku’s engorged cock down his throat. He could feel the vein underneath throb against his tongue, telling him that this would be one of the quickest fellatio experiences he would ever have. Not that he minded that much, as he knew that Riku could probably keep going once he lets go. Sucking on him harder, he looked up and locked on to the blindfold, knowing that the silverette was watching what he was doing to him. He let out a low moan as Riku’s hands found their way back into his hair, pulling tightly on the crimson follicles as he increased the suction. He saw Riku’s mouth open in a silent cry as he felt the throbbing increase, and then felt the hot fluid begin to hit the back of his throat. Swallowing down Riku’s release, Axel kept the silverette’s hips anchored, not wanting him to get buck-happy. As he felt the man begin to soften in his mouth, he pulled back, licking anything he may have missed.

“Th-Th-Tha....” Riku couldn’t use his voice properly as he let his legs go straight on the bed. He panted harshly, the orgasm having coursed through his body more intensely that he had ever experienced before.

Sitting up, Axel cupped the silverette’s face with his hand. “Breathe, Riku.” His voice had a hint of tenderness, as much as someone without a heart could muster up. He could see that he had rocked the silverette’s world. _Do I continue? Should I let him decide?_ Axel observed as Riku turned his head into his hand. “Do you want more?” A simple question. One that spoke volumes between the two of them, yet only four words had been spoken. Axel could feel his own cock dripping inside of his pants, the teen’s orgasm almost sending him over himself, without any extra assistance.

 “Yes,” Riku spoke without a stutter.

Axel stood up from the bed and began to peel off his layers. First, he unzipped his cloak, exposing his white tank top undershirt, and his standard black trousers. Quickly ridding his feet of his tall boots, he began to lift up his undershirt. However, hands on the hem of his shirt stopped him, making it so that his arms remained criss-cross over his face, blocking his view.

“Riku...” Axel groaned low as he felt lips kiss his chest, mimicking what he had just done to his body. He kneeled on the bed, wanting to feel more of the silverette. He tried to pull his hands free, but felt Riku’s hand on his, stopping him. “Fine...you want me to be this way...then....mmmm....I can play this way....”

The silverette guided him to lay on the bed, his back now resting comfortably against the mattress. Arms still criss-crossed over his face, Axel just closed his eyes and allowed himself to be taken away. Lips locking around his left nipple made him try to remove his bindings, but found the silverette’s hand back on both of his wrists, holding him in place. “It’s my turn to play now,” Riku’s voice punctured his ears, sending sharp shivers throughout his body as he felt Riku’s lips attach once more to his left nipple.

He let out a low moan as he felt Riku’s free hand against his aching cock, desperate to feel more of it. Axel heard him let out a low chuckle, the sound music to his ears. He bit his forearm, trying to stifle his own moans. He didn’t want the silverette to think he was putty in his hands, but in truth, he was. He would do anything and everything Riku wanted him to do, just to feel more of him. Feeling the warmth of his hand, wondering to himself what it must feel like to the person with a beating heart in his chest. Trying to push those thoughts aside, he just allowed Riku to tug on him, a familiar heat beginning to appear in his lower abdomen.

“H-Harder...” Axel groaned, not wanting to intimidate Riku. The slowness and gentleness of his caresses were doing nothing except prolonging his finish. He could feel himself getting closer and closer, and wasn’t afraid to tell the other what he wanted. He was rewarded with a hard tug on his dick, making the redhead see white behind his closed eyelids. “Yes....Like that...”

The impostor moved his hand in the way that the Nobody requested. Opening his eyes, Axel looked through a small crack in his arms and saw a look of eagerness on Riku’s face, the blindfold seeming to be looking at his semi-weeping cock. He let out a low moan, bucking his hips into the hand, watching Riku watch his body. It was too much. Axel let out a guttural moan as he released hard, his come coating the silverette’s hand, making it easier to move up and down, sending spikes of pleasure throughout the redhead’s body. Riku kept pumping him until there was nothing more coming from him, Axel’s body drained of most of his energy.

With a surge of power, Axel ripped the shirt from his trapped arms, and pulled Riku to him and kissed him hard. He felt the silverette’s lips respond immediately to the hard pressure, both of them opening their mouths at the same time, anxious to feel each other’s tongues wrap together. Axel allowed Riku to dominate, groaning low as the silverette bit his bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth. Shuddering with unbridled lust, Axel kept letting the tip of his tongue brush against Riku’s, earning soft moans at the passionate exchange. The silverette was the first to break off the kiss, leaving both men panting.

“I....”

“You?” Axel raised his eyebrow, unsure of where he was going with this. “Are you having second thoughts?”

The silverette blushed deeply and stood up from the bed. Grabbing his clothes, Axel just stared as the keyblade wielder quickly got dressed. “I....I think I made a mistake.”

“Right. Mistake. Of course you did.” Axel stretched his body out, resting his arms behind his head casually.

Riku turned his back to him, turning his head to the left so that Axel could only see the side of his face. “I’m sorry I got out of control.” He opened an obsidian portal.

“Should you feel like getting out of control again, and the next time aching to feel my cock buried deep inside you....” Axel saw the silverette shiver at the suggested position. He smirked. “You can find me. Or, perhaps, I’ll just come and find you.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Riku shook his head. “I won’t see you again.” The obsidian portal closed behind him.

“Like hell you won’t,” Axel said, looking at the few messes they had made on the bed. “No one can resist me.

No one.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping out of the portal, Riku quickly glanced around.

“You’re late.” DiZ spoke from behind him. Careful to not indicate that he had just scared him, Riku turned around and looked at the man. “Did you get caught?”

Riku shook his head. “No. I just took my time watching them. Is there a problem?” His voice held a touch of sarcasm, not at all pleased by the old man’s presence.

“No,” the visible orange eye narrowing to a small slit. “Forgive me, I was just concerned.”

The silverette began to walk up the small flight of stairs. “It’s fine. I’m going to my room. I’m exhausted.”

“Very well. You will go back out tomorrow and continue your search for these Nobodies.”

He didn’t bother to respond to the older man, as he knew that no matter what he said, he would have to obey. Riku quietly made it to the small room he kept. He took off the cloak and let it fall to the floor as he closed the door behind him, quietly turning the lock. He fell onto the bed face first, letting out a low groan.

_Who does that Nobody think he is? He can’t find me. We’ve purposely made it so that no one can detect where we are._ He pulled the blindfold off of his head, letting the tiny piece of black fabric flutter to the floor. Riku kept his face planted into the pillow trying to drown out the thoughts inside of his mind.

“Why are you thinking about him?”

The voice of Sora carried through his mind, trying to be as annoying as he always was. He pulled his second pillow up from under the one he was laying on, and put it over his head. “Please, just go away!”

He knew he was talking to an empty room, but it made him feel better when he spoke out loud. It made it seem less...psychotic. Riku was already going through so much turmoil, with thoughts of what he and the redheaded Nobody had just done, and how....how he wanted it to happen again.

“Oh, come on, Riku. You know you can’t make me go away that easy. Why aren’t you thinking about me? I thought that you and I had something.” Sora’s voice seemed as loud as it had been prior to him putting the pillow over his head.

Groaning, the silverette shook his head. “You’re wrong. We didn’t. We don’t. And you’re not here right now! You’re.....you’re off sleeping while we fix you! I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry that he’s here. I’m sorry that it seems that I can’t stop thinking about him.” He yanked the pillow off of his head and sat up. He looked up at the ceiling, his bright aqua eyes shining. “Just....go away!” He could feel his anger begin to bubble in his chest.

No one answered his request. Standing up, he walked over to the wall and flipped the light switch off, surrounding himself in total darkness without the aid of his blindfold. He felt the bed against his shins, and fell forward, landing square onto his pillow. _I’m sorry, Sora. I...I just don’t know what else to say other than that. You need to leave me alone._ When the voice didn’t answer back, a minute part of his brain made him feel sad that there was no response, yet the larger part of his brain was happy that the voice had actually listened to his request.

Riku closed his eyes, but the moment that he did, he was back in that white room. Back where he really would rather be, rather than be in the cold mansion. He wanted to be back there, back with the redhead. Back where that redhead could do more things to his body. Make him feel...

“Alive.” Riku spoke quietly, reaching down to his touch his cock. It was growing harder the more he thought about...”Axel.” He let out a low moan, stroking himself, wishing it was the redhead’s mouth doing the job for him again. The silverette began to pump his cock in the manner that the redhead had begged him to do to his body, and let out a let out a gasp, shocked at how good it felt. He had never been one to be rough on himself, when he needed to let off some steam. And constantly being surrounded by the one that was now....now furthest from his mind....he had to let off some steam quite often. But now....now there were options. He yanked on his cock harder, biting his bottom lip to keep his moans at a minimum. Riku knew he was close, knew he was teetering on the edge of sanity, but he didn’t care. He groaned low as he felt his hot seed spill onto his hand, thoughts of the redhead still at the forefront of his mind as he rode out his orgasm. Had anyone been in the room with him, they might have said that the groan resembled the sound of a name, but Riku wasn’t ready to admit that to himself. He stopped yanking, thoroughly satiated after the quick release.

He lifted his hand and brought it to his face, taking a deep breath of the translucent liquid he knew was there. His nose twitched, the smell horribly displeasing. _How...how did he swallow this? It smells so bad!_ Riku stuck his tongue out, timidly lapping at the liquid. When the taste hit his taste bud, he felt himself shiver. _Not...as horrible as I expected._ The silverette shook his head, reaching for a tissue. He quickly wiped off the rest of the substance from his hand, and wiped off what landed on his chest. The tissue was tossed into the small wastebasket he kept near his bed. Riku began to drift off to sleep, unable to stop it after that quick release. He tried to keep his mind clear, but all he could see was the color of red.

…   
  


“I think that our friends may be back at the Beast’s Castle,” DiZ said over breakfast the next morning.

Riku shot him a look, well, as best as he could with the blindfold securely back in its place on his face. “If you already know, why don’t you go and take care of it yourself?”

“I just thought you might want a head start. It was just something I had thought I had seen,” DiZ’s voice kept its noncommittal tone. Riku wondered if the man kept his voice neutral just to make him upset.

“Yeah, well. I guess I’ll go and check it out. If I’m late coming back, it means I had to go on a hunt to find them.” Riku finished his food and stood up. He walked into the kitchen, not waiting to hear what the old man had to say. He knew he was supposed to go and find more Nobodies. It was always the same. _What if I want to go and do something fun? Why can’t I do that?_  

“Very well,” DiZ said, upon his return into the small dining room. “Just remember to be safe, and to not let them dissuade you.”

Rolling his eyes, Riku gave a sharp nod. “Got it.” He lifted his right hand and created an obsidian portal. Making sure his blindfold was tight, and that his cloak was zipped up completely, Riku disappeared into the darkness, not giving the old man the benefit of having the last word between the two of them.

Riku reappeared in the courtyard of the Beast’s Castle, where he had last appeared when he was hoping to run into the redhead. Tilting his head up, he sniffed the air. He tried not to let out a disappointed groan, but it could not be helped. He could not smell darkness anywhere, could not smell the scent of any Nobody. He could smell the Heartless that were continuing to crawl through the castle, but paid them no mind. Grumbling to himself, he opened another portal, curious to see if the redhead was waiting for him back where he had taken the two of them.

He saw that he was alone in the room from the day before. “This is stupid!” He said out loud, speaking to no one. He began to surround himself with the darkness. A hand clasped around his wrist, pulling him out of the darkness.

“Thought you weren’t coming back.” Axel’s voice knifed its way into his ear, sending a wave of warmth through his own body. The redhead pulled Riku to his body, his back now pressed firmly against the redhead’s chest.

The silverette saw no point in lying to the man, when he knew he could get what he wanted if he just told him the truth. “I lied.”

“No kidding.” The redhead smirked. “I had a feeling you were trying to call my bluff. Glad to see that I was right.” Axel’s lips caressed the side of his neck, settling his hands on Riku’s hips. Riku let out a low groan as the redhead pulled his hips back towards him, feeling just how _happy_ the redhead was to see him.

“Why....mmm....why are you still here?” Riku asked, arching back as Axel began to pump his hips forward, groaning as each thrust made Riku become weaker in the knees.

Axel licked the shell of his ear, sending shivers through his body. “I told you...I’m on an extended mission.” Heavy pants began to fill the room as the two rocked against each other, both still fully clothed. “I slept here last night, and decided to hang out here today...to see if you’d _come_...”

“Aah...” Riku moaned, not caring if the moan sounded needy. He met each of the redhead’s thrusts, aching to feel more. “I want to...”

Reaching beneath the silverette’s cloak, Axel palmed his hard cock. “Mmm...someone is pleased with the situation, aren’t they?” Another lick on the shell of his ear sent more blood rushing to Riku’s already painful erection. “I believe...we had...an agreement.” Each phrase was spoken in a staccato fashion, the redhead clearly enjoying what he was able to do to the silverette’s body.

“N-Now...?” Riku groaned, leaning his head back to be against the redhead’s chest. He knew just what the redhead was wanting from him, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to do that. He had told him that it could happen next time, but he didn’t think that next time was going to be as soon as it was. He bucked his hips against Axel’s hand, needing to feel more friction. He had a feeling the redhead enjoyed this little game.

He felt warm fingertips on his face, gently slipping underneath the blindfold. Riku felt his body quake with anticipation, anxious for the Nobody to just pull the damn cloth off of his face. But as soon as his finger was all the way below the fabric, Axel pulled his hand back down. “You’re right. Not now.” Axel disentangled himself from Riku’s body, leaving the silverette starved for more.

“You’re stopping?!” Riku’s voice came out harsher than he had intended, but it didn’t seem to bother the redhead. Instead, Axel let out a loud cackle. Before he could stop him, Riku was being pushed back by the redhead.

He was soon laying on his back on the bed, the redhead between his legs. “My, you are a needy one, aren’t you?” A smirk crossed the redhead’s visage once more. Riku let out a moan, loving how full of himself the redhead was. He wished he had that sort of confidence.

“What if I am?” He groaned low, itching to feel the redhead’s hovering hand back on his dick.

Leaning forward, Axel gently bit on his earlobe, drawing another low groan from the silverette’s mouth. “Then let me take it off.”

“Do it.”

Riku lifted up his head, straining his neck so that the redhead could untie the blindfold. He silently prayed that nothing bad would happen, that he wouldn’t lose control with the Nobody. He prayed that he would stay as himself, not turning into the man that he hated. The man whose power he channeled to make himself more powerful. He shivered as he felt the redhead’s hands finally untie the knot that rested on the back of his head. Riku kept his eyes closed as the Axel moved to set the blindfold on the small nightstand. He let out a soft moan as he felt the redhead’s warm hand touch his exposed cheek.

“Your eyes...you can’t keep them closed forever, you know.” Axel’s voice held a touch of mirth, as his finger continued to stroke the silverette’s cheek.

He kept his eyes closed, not giving in to the redhead’s taunt. “I know I can.” Riku smirked as he heard the redhead grumble under his breath. “What was that?”

“I said that you’re being an ass. Now, open your eyes.” Axel’s lips caressed the side of his face.

Riku kept the smirk on his face. “What if I don’t want to anymore?” He let out another low groan as he felt Axel rub his groin against his own.

“Then you don’t get to touch me...” The warm air from Axel’s nostrils filled his ear, making the silverette emit a soft whine at the thought of his punishment. “You know what to do.” The tip of Axel’s tongue darted into his ear, sending a wave of lust over Riku’s body.

Leaning his head back, he began to open his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the soft light of the room in increments. Riku blinked a few times, his eyes finally able to focus after being hidden by the dark for so long. _Please let me be me._ He stared into the emerald orbs that were staring at him, unable to tell what sort of look Axel was giving him. “What is it?” He spoke quietly, keeping his eyes locked onto the redhead’s.

“Your eyes...” Axel said, moving his hand up Riku’s face. His fingertips flitted across the silverette’s lashes, his gentle caress sending his nerves over the edge. The tips brushed against his eyebrows, maintaining the same gentleness as he had used over his eyelashes.

Riku looked up at him. “What about them?”

“I didn’t expect them to be so....” Axel bowed his head, capturing Riku’s lips in a swift kiss. “Hauntingly beautiful.”

Pulling the redhead back down to his face, Riku kissed him once more, this time not so swift. He felt Axel fall into his body, the added weight a welcome presence as Riku continued to kiss his lips softly. Riku broke off the kiss slowly, making sure to keep his lips in contact with Axel’s, as the soft flesh felt wondrous against his own lips. Smirking, Riku watched the redhead’s eyes stayed closed as he fought to regain his breath. “You act as if you’ve never seen my eyes before.”

“Yes, well...” Emerald eyes locked onto his once more. “If you think about it, I really haven’t. I saw your replica’s. Not yours.” Axel grazed his lips across his own, stealing his breath away. “Now that that’s over...how about we take care of these pesky clothes you’re still wearing?” Riku groaned as he felt the redhead’s hand on his lower stomach.

“How did you...?” Riku couldn’t remember feeling his cloak being unzipped, nor could he remember when his shirt had been lifted up to allow the redhead to touch him. He arched his back, the redhead’s feather light touches driving him slowly insane. “Stop....teasing me...”

Axel pushed the black cloak off of Riku’s body. “I see you listened to my request...” Axel casually began to unzip the black tank top that Riku wore.

“I’m not...naked...” Riku groaned as he felt Axel’s gloved hand rub his right nipple. “Take your gloves off,” he moaned softly, pushing his chest against the redhead’s hand.

Riku looked down and saw that Axel was staring up at him. He let a soft groan slip from his mouth as he watched Axel bite the tips of his fingers, using his teeth to pull off the article of clothing. As patience was never one of Riku’s virtues, he took the redhead’s other hand and began to mimic the action, nibbling on the tip of each finger. He kept his eyes glued onto Axel’s emerald orbs, feeling his cock begin to twitch at the look that was on Axel’s face. Riku turned his head, letting the glove flutter to the floor, joining his black cloak. He placed his lips back on the tip of Axel’s fingers, licking at the tips of each offered finger.

“Yes...” Axel pushed his index finger into Riku’s waiting mouth, much to the silverette’s delight. Sucking on the finger with reverence, Riku silently wished it was another body part against his tongue. _I bet his cock would feel good in my mouth._ The thought sent shivers racing through his body, sucking on the finger more. “Want something else...?” Axel’s lips were against his ear. Riku let out a low groan, as Axel wrapped his legs around his left leg, grinding himself against Riku’s thigh. “I know I’d much rather have my dick in your mouth right now...but I want to prep you good. So keep sucking, Riku...”

The silverette almost lost it, as the sound of his name falling from the redhead’s lips was the most exquisite sound he had heard. He sucked on the man’s finger more, meeting his heated eyes as he rubbed his tongue against the small creases beneath each bend in Axel’s finger. Reaching up, he rubbed his own thumb against the deep purple marks on Axel’s face, the permanent markings one of the redhead’s most striking features. Axel leaned into Riku’s touch, as his other hand made work of Riku’s nipple, twisting it until the silverette let out a muffled cry. Only then did the redhead cease his torment, rubbing the soreness away with the pad of his thumb. Reaching down, Riku unbuckled his belt and undid the zipper on his pants. He tried to shimmy his way out of them without the redhead noticing.

“Need help?” Axel teased him, pulling his finger out of Riku’s mouth.

Blushing, the silverette shook his head. “No, I think I’ve got it. Thanks, though.” He removed the last bits of his clothes, everything now on in a pile on the floor. He looked up at the redhead and gave a small wave of his wrist. “Now who’s the one that’s wearing too many clothes?” Reaching up, Riku pulled on the zipper of Axel’s cloak, unzipping it by an inch before the redhead moved his hand away. “Is there a problem?” Riku asked, clearly annoyed that he wasn’t allowed to touch the man who he had just been intimately sucking on.

“No,” Axel shook his head. He lowered his head and gave Riku another soft kiss. “I just want to take care of it myself. Something wrong with that?” Axel placed his lips back over Riku’s, deepening the kiss after a few seconds.

All coherent thought lost, Riku allowed the redhead to lead him in the dance for dominance with their tongues. He could hear more zippers, and suddenly felt one of Axel’s fingers sneak back into his mouth. Dueling between the redhead’s tongue and finger, Riku felt like he was in complete bliss. He groaned as he felt Axel’s warm skin against his body, now just as naked as he was.

The Nobody broke off the kiss and pulled his finger back out of Riku’s mouth, making the silverette let out another soft whine. “Need more?” Axel’s voice came out thick, dripping with hints of lust and need to Riku’s ears. The silverette nodded his head, watching as Axel lowered his hand. “This may hurt.” Emerald eyes stared at him, the silverette unable to look away. He sucked in his breath as he felt one of Axel’s wet fingers against his entrance, massaging it gently. “Spread your legs a little for me,” Axel whispered quietly.

Doing as he was told, Riku spread his legs a bit, moaning as Axel’s finger kept right against his entrance. Not pushing in, not pulling away. Just staying right where it was, driving Riku mad. “Gaia, Axel....” He begged, doing his best to not push himself against the finger, wanting to ‘accidentally’ push it in.

“Yes, Impostor?” Axel teased his entrance more. The sound of his nickname made Riku’s cock bounce on his belly, his stomach already in knots from their activities. The redhead pushed the tip of his finger into Riku, sending a rush of air out of his lungs as he tried to relax his body. “That’s it....take another deep breath...” Axel’s lips brushed against the side of Riku’s neck, encouraging him on. Taking a deep breath, he let out a low moan as Axel pushed his finger deeper into his body. “That’s it, _Riku_....let me make you feel fucking good...”

Riku moaned louder as Axel began to move his finger in and out, creating a unique sensation. “You’re so tight...” Axel groaned, kissing the side of his neck more. “One more breath for me?” Nodding, Riku took another deep breath, unsure of what was about to happen. Axel pushed his second finger in, sending a jolt of pleasure racing through Riku’s body.

“Aahh!” Riku cried out, trying to spread his legs more.

“I said....breathe...” Axel kissed him hard, making the silverette’s moan disappear into his mouth as Axel began to spread his fingers apart deep inside of him. He gripped the bed sheet tightly, his tongue colliding with the redhead’s, as he breathed through his nostrils. Helpless, Riku broke off the kiss and moaned loud.

“P-P-Please!!” Riku pushed against the redhead’s hand, aching to feel more.

Axel twisted his fingers, and began to push them deeper inside of the silverette. Riku let out a loud yell as he closed his eyes tightly, seeing a flash of white behind his eyes. “There!!” He cried out, spreading his legs more. “Again!!”

“No,” Axel whispered, slipping his fingers out of Riku’s body. The silverette’s eyes opened wide, panting harshly as he looked at the redhead. “I don’t want to make you blow your load yet,” Axel smirked as he reached down to wipe his fingers off. “Now...where was that bottle...” Axel looked around. “Ah, there we go.” He grabbed a small bottle of lube from underneath the pillow Riku was laying on. “Always be prepared,” Axel waved the small bottle. “Would you like to do the honors?”

Not bothering to voice an answer, Riku took the small bottle and opened the cap, familiar of the drill. He was no stranger to using a substance like this, as it made the act of masturbation a hell of a lot easier when there was wetness involved. Sitting up, he let a few drops dribble down the side of Axel’s cock. Bending his neck, he placed his lips around the crown, groaning as he tasted the bitter sweetness that had leaked out of the small hole at the tip of Axel’s penis. He heard the redhead gasp, and soon felt his hand on the back of his neck, forcing him to swallow his cock down his throat. Wishing he was at a better angle, so he could see the redhead’s face, he closed his eyes, imagining instead of what he must look like. He pressed his nose to the soft crimson curls at the base of his cock, working his throat more.

“E-Enough!” Axel pulled himself out of Riku’s mouth, panting softly. “Fuck, I almost lost control there!”

Riku laid back down on the bed, spreading his legs. He placed the bottle back underneath the pillow. “Next time, don’t.” He gave the redhead a smirk as he watched him get settled between his legs.

“You’ll regret you said that,” Axel said, placing himself at Riku’s entrance.

Groaning low, Riku shook his head. “Not...possible...”

“Oh, I’ll make it so it is...” The redhead eased the tip inside of him, pushing past the tight ring of muscle.

Inhaling sharply, Riku closed his eyes tightly as he felt the redhead push further inside of him. Relaxing his body as much as he could, he was grateful when the redhead stopped moving. He kept his breath even, relaxing more and more. He opened his eyes, and met those bright emerald orbs, reflecting the lust that he felt. “Move.”

Riku moved his body with Axel’s, moaning as the redhead thrust his hips, pushing him deeper into his body. It was an unusual feeling, having him deep inside of him. But it was one Riku knew he could get addicted to, as it felt so good, making him feel alive inside. He kept his eyes on the redhead’s, even though Axel’s eyes were closed. Staring at the man, he could feel himself getting closer to his release. Axel’s eyes opened, looking into his eyes, as he reached down to touch himself. Axel’s moans filled his ears, his thrusts pounding into his body as he yanked on his cock, desperate to feel that euphoria. Riku let out a scream as Axel hit what must have been his prostate, making him temporarily deaf. He thought he had shouted ‘again’, but he couldn’t be sure. He kept stroking himself faster, and felt the redhead speed up. One more thrust deep into his body, and Axel finally pushed against that spot again, making Riku release hard into his hand, the moans spilling out of his throat as thick as the fluid that was leaking onto his hand. He heard the redhead shout something, and then felt a rush of fluid, the redhead having released deep inside of his body.

Panting hard, Riku released himself, not caring where his hand landed. He felt Axel shift and begin to pull out of him slowly, causing the both of them to let out soft grunts. The redhead placed a hand underneath Riku’s chin, and lifted his head up. “You....are you going to be....so bad for me...” Axel’s voice was raw.

“No....shit...” Riku said, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. Axel chuckled breathlessly, as they settled into each other.

“Do you have...to go?” Axel asked.

Riku sighed softly. “It would probably be best if I did. DiZ said something to me the last time I stayed out too long.”

“Don’t go yet.” Axel hugged him close. “Please?”

Smirking, Riku looked up at the redhead. “What happened to your cocky asshole act?”

“Too....tired to care...right now.” Axel’s lips turned up in a small smirk.

Riku kissed the side of his face. “I like that cocky asshole.”

“Then you better be ready, because I meant what I said.” Axel’s smirk had yet to leave his face.

Sitting up, Riku’s eyebrow rose. “Oh?”

“Think about it.” The redhead turned over and let out another loud yawn. “Try not to make too much noise when you leave.”

Rolling his eyes, Riku got up from the bed. “So, I know I said I like that cocky asshole, but come on. You just took my virginity from me. The least you could do is stay awake for a little bit. Is it too much to ask to be held?” Riku let out a yelp as he found himself back on the bed, smothered by the redhead.

“Shut up and just let me hold you, asshole.”

Riku couldn’t find the right words to say back to the redhead, so he just closed his eyes and enjoyed their quiet moment. He hoped that DiZ wasn’t going to be mad at him again. He was most definitely going to be late. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Axel found that he was alone in the bed. _Fuck. What time did he leave?_ He sat up and stretched, his body still a bit sore from the night’s previous activity. He lowered his shoulders and began to rub his eyes, clearing the junk that was in them.

“Are you finished yet?”

Axel let out a yelp as he gripped the blanket of the bed. “What the fuck, Sai? Could you have at least announced yourself?” He glared at the bluenette that stood at the foot of the bed. “What the fuck are you doing here??”

“I am here because I’ve been sent by Superior to check up on you.” Saix said, looking around the room. “It seems to me that you either got drunk last night, or you were entertaining someone in here.”

Axel glared at the pesky man. “Seriously? Xemnas sent you to check up on me? What the fuck. I didn’t do anything. Tell him I’ve got the kid where I want him.”

“Between the sheets?” Saix smirked, raising his hand to create a portal.

Taking the pillow from the other side of the bed, Axel threw it at the blue menace. “Just let me do my fucking job!”

“Alright,” Saix said, disappearing through the darkness.

He got up out of the bed, and saw how his clothes were pretty much haphazard throughout the room. _Let’s just hope he doesn’t say anything to Xemnas. I don’t want to be pulled from this. I want to see him again._ He gathered his clothes up off the floor and made his way down the hallway, heading towards the bathroom. He should have thought ahead, thought to bring extra clothes. _Perhaps there’s time to grab some clean clothes from my room back at the castle._ He shook his head and turned on the shower, trying to shake off his somewhat rude awakening.

After finishing in the shower, he walked back towards the bedroom he had used the night before. Sensing that Xemnas could be watching him, or Saix, or whoever was spying for the Superior, he decided to get the heck out of dodge, and just head to another world. He hoped to run into the silverette, before he decided to show up back here, in case they set a trap for him. He had only been gone one day - and his instructions were specifically to not return for at least a few days. _So why is Xemnas jumping the gun on me? Oh, wait. Because he’s Xemnas._

He surrounded himself in darkness and reappeared in his bedroom, quickly grabbing a few clean pairs of clothes. Axel went back to Castle Oblivion, where he got dressed in his now clean clothes. Trying to remember if the one he was supposed to be watching had said anything to him before leaving, he kept drawing a blank. He pulled his hair back and raised his hood up. Figuring the best place to find the impostor would be to go back to the first place they met, he headed towards Beast’s Castle.

He stood in the darkened foyer, looking around to see if he could see anything. “Excuse me?”

Axel looked down and saw a small cup. His eyebrow rose up. “Did you just speak to me?”

“Uh-huh!” The small cup said. “Listen, are you looking for the guy with no eyes??”

The redhead nodded his head. “I am. Why do you ask?”

“He told me to tell you he’s not here.” The small cup said.

“Figures,” Axel rolled his eyes. “Did he tell you where he was going to be?”

The small cup looked up at the ceiling. “Uh.....”

“Don’t strain yourself. I know you’re a cup and all,” Axel said, trying not to rush the kid.

“Hey!” The cup said. “Fine. I just remembered, but maybe I won’t tell you.”

The redhead groaned. “Please? I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, or whatever it is you have, being that you’re a drinking apparatus.”

“I do have feelings.” The cup pouted. “He said that he would be.....would be....” Axel kept his mouth shut, knowing if he were to upset the cup again, he probably would never learn where Riku was. _Riku_. “He would be in Transcend. Uh....no. Wait. Transition....No....”

His eyes lit up. “Thanks, kid. I got it.” If he remembered correctly, there had been a room in Castle Oblivion that had turned into a world called ‘Traverse Town’. He hoped that he could find the place, as he had never set foot there before. _Eh, can’t be too difficult, could it?_ He darted out of the castle, away from the stuttering cup and back outside to the garden. Looking around, he saw no one about, so Axel surrounded himself with darkness, hoping to reach his intended destination.

Stepping out of the darkness, he saw that he was in a large open area. He lowered his hood and began to look around. He saw a hotel to his left, and a hat shop of some sort on the right. In front of him was a large fountain, with water flowing freely.

“Up here,” he heard a voice call down to him. Turning around, he saw a giant building with stained glass windows. Up on top of the building was the man who he had been looking for, his eyes covered by the blindfold once more. Smirking, Axel used darkness once more to envelop himself, and quickly reappeared next to where the silverette was standing.

“Boo,” he whispered into the teen’s ear.

Riku let out a soft groan. “Don’t do that.” Riku shook his head. “I could have fallen off the ledge.”

“I would have caught you,” Axel said, wrapping his arms around the teen’s body, pulling him closer. “Nice messenger you left for me.” His lips gently grazed the side of the silverette’s neck, sending shivers down both of their spines. “Fuck....you smell amazing.”

The silverette blushed. “Must you be so crass right now?”

“Look, I’ve had a really shitty morning. Or afternoon. I don’t even know what time it is right now. All I know is you weren’t there, and I couldn’t remember if you had told me where you were going to be.” Axel’s tongue licked Riku’s clavicle, groaning low in his throat. “And all I can think about right now is finding someplace so I can rip off your clothes.”

Riku moaned. “How....how did you find me? I figured you’d never been here before.” He leaned his head back, finally granting the redhead more access to his skin.

“The cards,” Axel said, licking the silverette’s exposed neck. “It was a gamble, but it seems to have paid of.” He pulled back and brushed his lips against the silverette’s face. “Are you telling me you didn’t want me to find you?”

The keyblade wielder shook his head. “No, that isn’t what I meant.” He leaned his head back more as Axel began to nip at his jawline. “I would have gone back there to find you, if you hadn’t shown up here.”

“So, you weren’t expecting me, then.” Axel smirked, biting Riku’s earlobe. “You are definitely a tease, you know that?”

Riku pulled away from him, and lowered his head. “If you want me to be a tease, then come and find me.” He surrounded himself with darkness, disappearing completely from the rooftop.

“What???” Axel stared blankly at the spot where his new lover had been standing. “Oh, now it’s on.” He wouldn’t tolerate the silverette doing this to him, even if it meant the anticipation for catching him was going to be all the more sexier. He quickly jumped across to the building next to the one he was standing on, and began to traipse upon the rooftops.

Looking down, he saw that there was a door that led to an area with the number ‘3’ on it. Deciding to take a chance, he jumped down gracefully to the ground and made his way through the door, appearing in another section of the town. He looked around, and saw another open space. “Geez, this world sure does have a lot of open spaces.” Axel ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the ramp to head to the lower level of the area. Standing in the middle, he saw that there was a door directly behind him, leading to an area that said ‘1’. Turning back around, he saw another fountain. “What’s with all the fountains here?” He decided to give the area a look around, before heading through that door. Walking towards the back of the area, he saw that there appeared to be a ramp leading up to something.

As he walked up the ramp, he saw the back of the silverette’s head, in the middle of the walkway. Looking to his right, he saw that they were no longer in plain sight, but hidden behind the wall of the walkway. Deciding to take his chances, he approached him, but the moment he was in his vicinity, he disappeared using darkness. “What?! No fair!” Axel shouted. He let out a frustrated groan, which quickly turned into a gasp as he was forced against the wall.

“Who said we had to play fair?” Riku’s lips had found their way to Axel’s neck, forcing the redhead to submit to him. Axel abandoned any hope of controlling the situation, enjoying how the silverette made his cock throb painfully. Riku pulled back and got down on his knees, lifting up the redhead’s cloak. Unable to stop him, Axel soon felt his pants drop down, exposing himself. “Remember what you said last night,” Riku murmured.

Axel let out a loud moan, not caring if anyone could hear him, as Riku slipped his mouth over the head of his cock. Feeling his mouth against him, he knew it wouldn’t be long before he lost control. As he felt Riku begin to suck harder on him, he reached up and unzipped his cloak, wanting to see the silverette sucking him off. His cloak fell open, revealing Riku to him. He met his aquamarine eyes, as the keyblade wielder had taken off his blindfold at some point. Moaning as their eyes connected, Axel quickly took off his gloves, wanting to touch him with his bare hands. As soon as they were off, he threaded his right hand through the silver hair, gripping the back of Riku’s head. He kept his eyes focused on Riku’s, although the silverette had closed his eyes, concentrating on pleasuring the redhead. Axel began to push against his mouth, groaning at how good the suction felt as he pushed himself further into his wet cavern. He felt Riku hum, the vibration sending jolts of fire through his body. Axel began to buck his hips, tightening his grip on Riku’s head. Riku placed his hands on Axel’s hips, balancing himself as Axel began to thrust harder against his mouth. Sucking as hard as he could, Riku’s eyes opened and met the redhead’s eyes.

“I....I’m close...” Axel groaned, bucking his hips faster. Riku’s tongue began to rub against his engorged cock, making any thought process impossible. Axel felt his lower stomach begin to grow tighter, his balls tightening up as he was ready to blow. He pulled out of Riku’s mouth as he began to come, squirting out his release onto the silverette’s tongue, watching as Riku kept his tongue out, waiting for the redhead to finish. Letting out a final moan, Axel pulled back and watched as Riku closed his mouth, swallowing his release. Panting, he reached down and wiped his thumb across Riku’s lips, picking up the extra liquid that didn’t quite make it onto his tongue. Axel groaned breathlessly as the silverette’s lips parted and sucked his thumb into his mouth, lapping up the substance.

Looking up at him, Riku cleaned the rest of his finger off and then sat back. “Sorry...you just taste really good.” His voice was soft.

“Do...I?” Axel asked, leaning his head back. “Well....you can taste me whenever you’d like. Especially if you do it like that.” He looked back down and gave him a smirk. “Your mouth is pretty fucking amazing, Riku.”

The silverette groaned at the mention of his name. “Glad to hear it, as that was the second time I’ve done that.” He stood up and brushed off his knees.

“I’d hate to see what you’ll be like when you become an expert.” Axel smirked, tucking himself back into his pants. He pulled Riku close to him and kissed him softly. As he felt Riku relax into the kiss, he pushed his tongue against his lower lip, gaining entrance into the silverette’s mouth. They both moaned as their tongues collided, rubbing against each other gently. Tasting himself on the silverette’s tongue, and the musk of his scent that seemed to still linger on Riku was enough to make the redhead aroused once more. He pulled back from the kiss, the silverette letting out a protesting moan at the sudden stop.

Not one for wanting to deny pleasure to someone, Axel turned Riku around and pressed against his ass. “Got time for some more fun, Impostor...?” Axel’s breath came out in sharp pants as he began to grind against Riku, the silverette pushing back against him.

“Let me....take off....pants...” Riku groaned, desperate to feel more from the redhead. He reached under his garment and quickly undid the belt buckle, his pants dropping to pool around his ankles. “I need....support...” He begged the redhead, not quite sure how they were going to work this out.

Axel pushed him against the wall. “Give me your leg, then.” Axel bit on the bottom of Riku’s earlobe, pressing himself against the silverette’s groin, their cocks rubbing together in a satisfying manner. Riku kept pushing against him, enjoying how good the simple touch felt. Axel moaned into his ear. “You’re gonna make me come if you keep doing that, _Riku_....”

“No....” Riku whined, pulling his right leg out of his pants, quickly wrapping it around the redhead. “That....bett....ah....” He let out a loud moan as he felt the tip of Axel’s cock against his entrance. “Ohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease....” Riku moaned, aching to feel more of it.

Axel teased his entrance. “You sure you want it, Riku...?” Axel nipped at Riku’s lower neck, loving the reaction he received each time he said the silverette’s name. _Should use it more often, if he keeps reacting this way._ He angled his hips, forcing the silverette to lift his leg higher up on his hip as he pushed himself further into him, moving at an excruciating slow pace. He listened to Riku’s moans as he pushed further into him, the tightness making him see spots behind his closed eyelids. Once he was all the way in, he stilled his hips, allowing Riku’s body to adjust to the new intrusion.

“M-Move...” Riku moaned, gripping the redhead’s shoulders. “Please...”

He pushed his hips forward, feeling Riku tighten around him. “Relax....” Axel spoke into his ear. “I’m gonna make you feel so good if you relax for me, Riku...” Suddenly, the tightness lessened as Riku began to relax into Axel’s body. The redhead groaned, rocking his hips forward. “That’s it....just like that...” He pushed deeper into his body, drinking in the silverette’s soft moans. “Feels good....doesn’t it...?”

“So....good...” Riku pushed back against him, moving with him in a steady rhythm. This new position was as Axel had said, it felt incredible. He tried to push against the redhead more, listening to the sounds of their activity fill the area. Latching onto the redhead’s shoulders, he let out a loud cry as his body became hot.

Axel groaned, knowing that he had hit Riku’s sweet spot. “You want it...right there again...?” He pushed his hips forward, in the same fashion as he had before, and was met with another loud cry, sending shivers down his spine. “Fuck...Riku....”

“Again!!” Riku shouted, his cock throbbing hard with each thrust of Axel’s body into his own.

Thrusting harder, pushing Riku against the wall, Axel began to pound into him. He had never had a lover that seemed to enjoy the roughness that it seemed the silverette was enjoying. Feeling his leg tighten around him, Axel moaned low, feeling himself approaching his second orgasm. He adjusted his body, feeling around blindly for the cock he could feel against his stomach. He felt it jump into his hand, Riku pushing against him. “R-Riku...”

“Axel!!!” Riku shouted as he came the moment Axel’s hand touched his overly sensitive organ. He groaned as he felt Axel’s release flood his body, just as it had done the night before, making him feel absolutely wonderful. He tried to lower his voice, but was unable to stop his moans as Axel bit his neck hard, riding out his orgasm. “Yes...”

The redhead didn’t know what had come over him, but hearing Riku shout his name made him instantly lose it. He had tried to prolong his release as much as possible, but after that one word, he knew it was the end. He bit the teen’s neck, not caring if he left mark, as it felt good to cling to something as he rode out his orgasm.

Once they were finished, Axel let go of Riku’s semi-flaccid cock and helped ease his leg back down. With that action, however, he slipped outside of his body, causing the tip of his over sensitive cock to rub against the silverette’s thigh, sending another jolt through his body. “Gah...Sorry...” He placed a soft kiss on Riku’s cheek.

“Don’t worry...” Riku fumbled around and put his foot back into his pants leg, before pulling them back up on his body. Reaching into his pants pocket, he put the blindfold back over his eyes, covering them up.

Axel shook his head. “I wish you’d let me see your eyes more,” he spoke quietly, placing another soft kiss on the silverette’s lips.

“It’s better that I don’t,” Riku said, blushing slightly. He adjusted his cloak. “Where will I find you next?”

The redhead shrugged. “I’m not sure. We can’t go back to where we were before, as my Superior sent someone to check up on me.”

“Can’t have them knowing about our arrangement?” Riku’s voice held a hint of hurt. “I see how it is. Probably better that way, no doubt.”

“Like you’d tell this DiZ person that you’re sleeping with the enemy. Right, I forgot.” Axel shot back at him.

The silverette smirked. “You’ve got a point. Fine, no castle. So, where does that leave us?”

“Since you made me find you, I’ll make you find me next.” Axel pulled him into a hug, kissing the bright red mark he had left. “Better heal yourself.”

“What? Why?” Riku asked. “You didn’t hurt me.”

Axel chuckled darkly. “Your neck says otherwise.”

“Wonderful,” Riku sighed. “Well, thanks for tipping me off.”

“Don’t sound too disappointed,” Axel smirked. “So....see you soon?” He surrounded himself in darkness, disappearing before the silverette could say something else.

Riku nodded. “Soon.”  
  


…  
  


* * *

 

**A/N:** Well, I told you you’d have to think out of the box for this story. ;) Up next, more shenanigans. ^_^ Thanks for reading! 


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re going out again?”

Riku looked over at the man that kept one eye covered, dressed completely in a maroon robe. The older man was starting to get on Riku’s nerves, acting as if he were his guardian or something. The silverette gave a sharp nod of his head. “What if I am? I had a good lead yesterday. It’s not _my_ fault someone made me come back early.”

“You were gone for an awful long time,” DiZ said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Are you sure you’re up to another assignment so soon? You don’t have to keep pursuing them, you know. You are allowed to take a break every once and awhile.”

Riku turned his face, his blindfold staying secure. “You and I both know that that isn’t true. You know that they must be stopped, if we are to complete Sora properly.”

“Oh....so you _do_ remember your friend.” DiZ’s voice held a touch of sarcasm.

Turning to face the man, Riku snarled. “Don’t you ever assume that I’ve forgotten him. I will never forget my best friend. I am doing the best that I can with what information I have. Now, if you’ll excuse me...” He opened an obsidian portal, and escaped to through a corridor of Darkness, sick to his stomach with the words that the elder man had just said.

_How could he think that I would have forgotten about Sora? Isn’t this why I’m doing this?_ He reappeared in the barren garden of the Beast’s Castle, not knowing where else he should go. When he had left Axel, _the real reason I wanted to leave that tomb of a mansion_ , he had been told that it was now his turn to find the redhead. Not knowing where to go, he went back to where they had first made contact, just as he knew the redhead had done, as the small cup had relayed his message to him.

Walking around the courtyard, Riku could see no blatant clues left for him by the redhead. He knew that Axel would not be back at Castle Oblivion, as he had said that was under watch by the other Nobodies. It gave him an odd feeling, thinking about if they had been watched from a monitor somewhere. Shaking his head, he decided to push those odd thoughts to the side, trying to focus on the task at hand. He saw a small, crudely drawn flame on the wall to his left. Smirking, he approached it and saw a word he was unfamiliar with, or a name of a world that was foreign to him.

_Well, I guess I’m just supposed to think this word, and a corridor of Darkness will take me where I need to go. I hope._ Riku opened another portal, unsure of where he was going to end up. He turned back around and removed the evidence of the note, shooting an ice spell at the wall, the ice evaporating into water, washing everything away. He stepped through the portal, thinking of the word that was left for him, and made his way through.

Riku reappeared in a large garden hedge maze, having no idea which way to go. He had never been to the place he could only assume was Axel’s suggestion, this....Wonderland. He began to make his way through the maze, hoping to not encounter any foes that might be lurking about. He felt the comfortable weight of his keyblade in his right hand, the weapon being summoned when he noticed a Heartless floating in the next spot over. He came to a fork in the maze, and decided to go towards the left, having absolutely no clue as to where he was going. As he rounded another turn, he felt a hand slip over his mouth, pulling him backwards, through the hedges, leaves flying everyone. He was about to shout, but soon recognized the scent of the redhead, warmth shooting through his body at the closeness of him.

“What’s the big idea?” Riku said, making the keyblade disappear as he brushed leaves off of himself. He looked around, and saw that Axel had pulled him into was surrounded by a tall wall of hedges, the center empty. Well, except for their two bodies. He saw Axel had a smirk on his face. “What’s so funny, Nobody?”

Uncrossing his arms, Axel held up his hands in defense. “Temper, temper, Impostor.” Axel kept the smirk on his face. “Just wanted to say thanks for not screaming.”

“You think I couldn’t tell it was you?” Riku asked, surprised by the expression of gratitude.

The redhead’s smirk was wiped off of his face in an instant. “You could?” He tilted his head, doubt evident in his voice. “I don’t believe you.”

“You act like I’ve had many lovers,” Riku turned his face away. “I haven’t. I’d know your touch anywhere. And I told you, I know your smell.” He bit his lower lip, afraid that he had said too much. He felt himself being turned around, and allowed the redhead to keep moving him, happy that his words had made an impact on the Nobody.

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” Axel said quietly.

Riku smirked. “Can’t you see it in my eyes?” He knew that Axel could not, as he still had his blindfold on.

“No...” Axel reached up and touched the back of Riku’s head, sending a strong shock through Riku’s body, both pleasant and unpleasant at the same time. His mouth dropped open in a gasp, almost afraid of letting the redhead proceed with what he was doing. But Riku knew that he had a firm control over his darkness, and knew that if he did undo the blindfold, he was still going to be him. And he’d rather be able to look into Axel’s eyes, and show him his own without any barriers. He lowered his head, allowing for a better angle for Axel to untie the blindfold.

He felt the fabric leave his face, not knowing where the blindfold had gone to, but Riku couldn’t care. He felt Axel’s hand on his chin, tilting his face up to look at him. “Open your eyes, Riku...Let me see into your soul...” Axel’s voice was like velvet, the tone of his voice carried a natural aphrodisiac for the silverette.

Opening his eyes slowly, Riku soon met emerald orbs, and found that he was having trouble concentrating on what he was supposed to be doing. He felt Axel’s breath on his face as the redhead exhaled, with a wisp of a moan being released with the exhale. He could not stop looking into those green depths, finding himself inching closer and closer to the Nobody’s face.

“Do you trust me?” Axel asked him, his eyes staying on Riku’s. The silverette could only nod his head, afraid that if he spoke he’d break the spell that Axel seemed to have cast over him. He groaned as the redhead closed the gap between the two of them, kissing him with a tenderness that had not been there before. Letting his lips fall open, Riku let the tip of his tongue brush against Axel’s lower lip, asking silent permission to enter his mouth. It took one small lick and then the redhead’s mouth opened, Riku pushing his own tongue into his mouth.

Instead of making contact with Axel’s tongue, Riku wanted to explore the redhead’s mouth. He angled his head so that he had better access to Axel’s mouth, and was soon able to do what he had wanted, and that was to kiss the man better. The tip of his tongue touched the roof of the redhead’s mouth, and at the moment of contact, he felt the redhead grip his shoulders, granting him with his own low moan. Riku felt his insides twist at the sound of Axel’s moan, encouraging him to carry on with what he was doing with his tongue. He felt his oxygen supply slowly depleting, but he didn’t care. He wanted to keep kissing the redhead, wanted to keep exploring that moist cavern of his.

After a few more strokes on the roof of his mouth, Riku let his tongue slip down, caressing the top of Axel’s tongue with slow motions. Axel’s grip tightened on his shoulders, moaning loud into the kiss. Satisfied with how well the redhead was responding to his kisses, Riku pressed his lips against Axel’s, and moved his jaw forward, ensnaring the redhead’s tongue between his teeth, sucking on the thick muscle with vigor. He felt little resistance from the redhead. The need for oxygen became overwhelming, so Riku quickly let go of his tongue and pulled back, panting for air.

“You were...saying...?” Riku said, wiping his mouth, getting rid of the extra saliva that was there. He watched Axel pant almost as hard as he was, and could see that there was a fire burning behind those eyes.

Axel held up the blindfold. “Do you trust me?”

Looking at the black cloth, Riku went back and forth between it and the redhead’s eyes. He wasn’t sure what it was about, but decided to play the man’s game. “Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t. I’m here, aren’t I?”

“You are,” the redhead said with a smirk. “Turn around.”

Riku turned around, his back now to the redhead. As he was about to ask what he was supposed to do next, he felt the redhead’s lips against his left ear. “Close your eyes.” He closed them, feeling anxious about what Axel had up his sleeve. He felt something move over his lips. “Open your mouth, Riku.” Axel’s voice was husky, the sound sending Riku’s body into overdrive. He parted his lips, and soon felt whatever was moving across his lips now resting across his open mouth. “Bite down,” a kiss on the shell of his ear from the redhead made Riku’s knees weak. He obeyed the command, and bit down on the fabric, groaning low as he felt it being tied behind his head. “Tell me, Ri-ku....” Axel stuttered on his name purposefully, effectively making Riku’s cock harder than it already was. Reaching around his body, Axel cupped Riku’s groin, making the silverette bite down on the gag. “Do you want me to _fuck_ you?”

He nodded his head rapidly, unable to speak because of his blindfold now in his mouth. Axel’s warm breath blew against his ear. “Unzip your pants, let them fall off your body, and get on your knees.” Shuddering hard, Riku gave a firm nod of his head, reaching underneath his cloak to unzip his pants. Had he known that they were going to be in an area where others could not see them, he would have left the clothes back in the mansion, but he had not been sure, so he didn’t see the point in taking the risk. Feeling his pants pool around his ankles, he knelt down on the green grass and kept his back to Axel. He heard what sounded like a zipper being undone, hoping that the redhead was following his own orders, doing what he himself had just been told to do. Biting down on the cloth more, Riku kept his balance on his knees, not moving forward like he instinctually wanted to.

The cool air swept against his naked backside as Axel lifted up his cloak. “Hope you don’t mind, but I kinda like looking at you with this cloak on. It suits you...” Axel bit the side of his neck, making the silvernette moan loud. “Bet you wish I’d take off that gag, don’t you?” Riku moaned low, and shook his head. Axel’s teeth sunk into his lower neck, making Riku gasp in pain, but the pain quickly switched to being exquisite pleasure. He wanted to reach around and hold onto the redhead for support, but instead was rewarded with the redhead wrapping his arms around his waist. The tip of Axel’s cock pushed against his entrance, making Riku’s panting moans increase in volume. Letting go of the soft flesh of his neck, Axel spoke his ear. “You ready...Ri-ku?” Keeping himself still, Riku gave another nod of his head. “Okay...” Axel’s tongue licked the shell of his ear, and pulled his head back.

There was a brief moment of stillness, and then it was gone. Riku’s eyes snapped open as he felt Axel push inside of him, his thick cock pushing past the tight entrance. He tried to relax, knowing that the pain was only temporary. He bit down on the gag, groaning as he leaned his head forward. Axel kept his hands on his waist underneath the cloak, holding him right where he wanted him. Riku tried to spread his knees more, but his pants around his ankles were making the task almost impossible. He felt Axel’s intake of breath against his neck as he was finally all the way inside of his body. He struggled against the gag, but was able to utter a muffled, “M-M-Move...” to the redhead.

The redheaded responded in kind, keeping a tight grip on RIku’s hips as he began to push himself in and out of him. Riku leaned his head back, resting it against Axel’s chest, listening to the sounds of their bodies move together. He pushed back, forcing the redhead penetrate him deeper, and by the sounds of Axel’s loud moans, he was not objecting to it. The more he filled him, the better it felt to Riku, who found himself now constantly thinking about this, thinking about Axel, thinking about his thick cock filling him like no one else could. He ached to feel more, ached to be on his back, so that the redhead could slam hard into him, as he had fantasized about when he had returned the night before, but knew that this was just as good, if not more so, with the element of his gag. He _needed_ to feel more. One more push backwards, moving his knees little bit further apart, Axel finally hit his prostate, sending strong vibrations throughout his body.

Axel thrust harder into that spot, unrelentlessly. “Do it....Riku...” He moaned into the silverette’s ears. Knowing exactly what he was talking about, Riku reached down and under his cloak quickly, gripping his dripping cock with his right hand. He felt Axel increase the pace in his thrusts, and he stroked himself to match the hardness behind it. Riku knew he wasn’t going to last long if he kept touching himself like this, but he didn’t care. The loud moans in his ear were pushing him closer and closer to the edge, and then....blinding whiteness behind his closed eyes as he came, clenching tightly around the redhead buried deep inside of him. As he kept pumping himself, the wetness from his release helping moving his hand over his stimulated cock, he felt the rush of Axel releasing deep inside of him. The redhead bit down on his shoulder, making him throw his head back in a wordless cry, which remained muffled thanks to his tight gag.

They stayed joined, both breathing heavily after their releases. Letting go of his shrinking cock, Riku felt Axel gently pull out of him, making him fall forward on his hands. Panting hard, he wiped off his sticky hand on the grass, and pulled the gag out of his mouth with the other hand. He couldn’t think of anything to say, his body was still thrumming from the intense pleasure it had just received.

“So....trust....me...?” Axel panted, sitting back on the grass after pulling his pants back up.

Riku nodded, pulling his own pants back up. “In a matter....of words....I guess...” His lips curled up in a smirk at the look of shock on Axel’s face. “Next time...”

“Oh, so you think there’s going to be another next time? I’m supposed to be done with my mission after this,” Axel said, turning his head away at the sudden admission.

Riku blinked a few times. “There’s not?”

“Guess we’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?” Axel said, standing up. He opened a portal in the small area, disappearing from the silverette’s eyes without another word.

Taking his blindfold, he placed it back over his eyes, the moist part on the back of his head. “Guess we will.” Riku sincerely hoped that that was not going to be the last time. He would make it so it wouldn’t be. He’d find the redhead again. He _had_ to. 


	6. Chapter 6

**For Jackie.**

***

* * *

 

Axel raised his hand to knock on the door. “You requested to see me, Superior?”

It had been a hellish morning for him. After leaving the silverette in the enclosed area in Wonderland the night before, he had stayed awake all night, tossing and turning. He didn’t like to admit to himself that he wanted to see more of him, but his mission had come to an end, after being gone for the length of time that was determined by Xemnas. When he approached Saix for his mission, the bluenette told him he was to meet with Xemnas in an hour. And now, here he was, preparing to get yelled at by his Superior because he failed to deliver the results that he had wanted.

“Come in, Number VIII.” Xemnas said, looking up from the work on his desk. “There’s something I would like to discuss with you.”

Walking into the office, Axel closed the door behind him. He stood up straight and looked at the older man. “Yes, Superior?”

“It’s my understanding that you were not able to gather enough information about the impostor. Is this correct?”

“That is correct, yes. I was able to make contact,” _sexual contact_ , “a few times,” _not enough to satisfy my sexual needs_ , “but saw no real threat.” Axel tried to keep his mind out of the gutter, but it was almost impossible, thinking about that silverette, and how good it felt to fuck him.

Xemnas raised his hand up and stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Indeed,” Xemnas closed his eyes for a second. “How about this. If you say there is no real threat, then fine. But I still do not like that he has a cloak like ours, and can travel interdimensionally as we can. Who’s to say that he won’t ambush us, taking away what is rightfully ours?”  
 _What?_ “I....I’m not sure, Superior. I guess there is always that possibility, but quite honestly, he doesn’t seem to have the thought process to think of something that elaborate.” Axel didn’t believe the words that he said, as he knew that Riku was rather cunning and clever, given their romp in trying to find one another.

“Yes, well. I think that you may be mistaken. You should go back out and observe him more. See if you can find out more about what his plans are.”

Axel stared at him, dumbfounded. “Does this mean you wish for me to engage in a conversation with him? Rather than spying on him from afar?” He knew that he was lying, and he was almost certain that Xemnas knew he was lying as well, as he never had spied on Riku from afar, it was always in close quarters.

“That is correct, Number VIII. You can report your progress in a few day’s time. There are things happening here that require my assistance, so I do not need you to come back right away.” Xemnas said, looking back down at the notes on his desk. “Is that understood?”

Axel bowed his head and nodded. “Of course, Superior. I’ll leave right away. Do I report back to you, or to Saix?”

“You can report in with Number VII.” Xemnas all but waved him out of the office.

Taking his leave, Axel ran a hand through his spikes, trying to think of where he was going to find the silverette. _Do I want to find him?_ He lifted his hand and opened a portal in the hallway, raising his cloak up to hide himself. Not sure where to begin his search for the silverette, he headed back to the Beast’s Castle, since it seemed to be the place they both always ended up at, even if to just tell the other to find them somewhere else.

The redhead reappeared on the bridge out front of the castle, and looked down at the river below. “Now, this is a surprise.” He looked to his left and up on the left pillar of the gates and saw Riku, his blindfold securely on his face. “Who are you? Who sent you here?”

_He doesn’t know it’s me._ Keeping his hood up, he shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to give him the answer he was looking for. He stayed in his spot, looking down at the water, pretending to find something fascinating there, rather than walking towards the gate.

“Oh, so now your kind is mute?” Riku said, his voice sounding closer than it had before. _Mute? Are you fucking kidding me?_ Axel kept his mouth closed, shrugging his shoulders again. He quickly glanced to the left and saw that Riku was walking towards him with a brisk pace. Thinking fast, Axel surrounded himself with darkness and portaled to the area behind where Riku was walking. He watched the silverette stop where he was and looked around the area directly in front of him. “What the fuck? Where did he go?”

Smirking beneath his hood, Axel clapped his hands, almost laughing out loud as the silverette turned around quickly to face where he was now standing. But he stopped himself, as he was having too much fun, watching the silverette become more and more frustrated. _He sure does have a temper, doesn’t he._

Riku’s mouth was set in a thin line. “I’m tired of this game.” He began to walk towards Axel. But before he reached the redhead, Axel quickly surrounded himself in darkness once more, appearing right behind the silverette.

He wrapped his arms around Riku and pulled him to his chest, pressing his lips against his ear. “Already, Ri-ku?”

The silverette gasped. “Axel.”

“Miss me?” Axel kissed the side of his jaw, enjoying the soft pants that the silverette was making. He pulled his hood down, his red spikes springing into their normal position.

Riku groaned, shaking his head. “O-Of course not...”

“I think you’re lying,” Axel said, grinding himself against Riku’s backside.

The silverette turned to face him. “Not here.” Riku raised his hand and opened a portal. “Do you trust me?”

The words he had used on the silverette the day before came back to bite the redhead in his ass. Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, Axel spoke. “I suppose?”

“Then follow me.” Riku walked towards the portal and stepped through.

Obeying the orders that Xemnas had given him, Axel followed the silverette blindly. He walked out into a nondescript room, having absolutely no idea where Riku had taken him. The room was bare, except for a small bed and a chair that sat in the middle of the room. Riku had removed his blindfold prior to Axel’s arrival, his aquamarine eyes shining.

“Sit.”

Axel took the bait and sat on the chair. “Now what, _master_?” Axel’s voice was deeper, the sound ringing in his ears unexpectedly.

“Just stay there.” Riku said, a small smirk appearing on his face. “Do not move.”

Sitting back in the chair, Axel began to relax. “Care to tell me what this is all about? And where the fuck are we?”

“No, and does it matter?” Riku asked. Axel shook his head in response to him. “Close your eyes.”

Axel hid his emerald orbs at the request of the silverette. “My, since when did you become so ballsy?” He had to admit, he was enjoying the silverette taking charge. He thought he heard the distinctive sound of a zipper, but wasn’t absolutely sure.

“Since I thought yesterday was the last time. Now, I’m going to treat every time as if it were the last,” Riku said point-blankly.

The redhead nodded his head. “Good philosophy, Riku.” And he meant it.

“You can open your eyes now.”

Axel opened his eyes, blinking a few times to readjust to the light. He looked in front of him and his jaw dropped down. “Riku?”

The silverette was no longer wearing any clothes, having discarded them while Axel’s eyes had been closed. He saw that Riku had something in his hands. He met Riku’s eyes, and could feel his pants beginning to become too tight for him. He saw Riku nod his head a little, giving the redhead silent permission to make himself more comfortable. Unzipping his cloak, Axel let it fall open, revealing his tight black tank top. Holding up his hands, he motioned towards his lower half, hoping that the silverette got his message. Again, Riku nodded his head. Unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, Axel’s cock sprang free, the cool air of the room against his now exposed cock sent shivers through Axel’s body.

Riku uncapped the small bottle of lube that he had been holding in his hand. Sitting back on his knees, Axel stared at Riku, placing his hands underneath his ass. He had a feeling the silverette did not want him to touch himself, and even if he didn’t care, Axel didn’t want to. He wanted to watch, wanted to see just what the silverette had in store for him.

Taking a deep breath, Riku begin to pour a little bit of the lube onto his dick, the liquid quickly warming up as it touched his skin. Taking his left hand off the bed, steadying himself with his right, Riku began to stroke himself slowly, leaning his head backwards. Axel salivated at the sight, aching to be the one to touch his body like that. He let out a low moan as Riku began to move his hand a bit faster, stroking himself with determination.

The silverette lifted his head and stared at Axel through half-lidded eyes. “Does this...turn you....on...?” Riku moaned, adding a few more drops of the liquid to his shaft, making it easier for his hand to slide up and down.

“You have no idea,” Axel groaned low, digging his nails into the chair. His own cock twitched as he watched Riku’s mouth open wider as he let out a particularly loud moan when he rubbed the tip of his cock with his palm. “Fuck....Riku....”

Letting go of himself, Riku turned himself around, exposing his ass to Axel. Staring in wonder, Axel watched as Riku began to rub against his own entrance with his left index finger. Moaning louder, Axel was about to leap out of the chair, but Riku shook his head fast, making the redhead stay where he was. “Riku....you’re killing me over here,” Axel moaned, watching as Riku’s finger slipped into his body, his tight hole puckering around the intrusion.

Riku let out a loud moan as he pushed his finger deeper into his body, the sound going straight to Axel’s cock. The redhead bucked his hips, thrusting into nothing as he watched Riku add a second finger. He let out a low moan, desperate to go over to the silverette and touch his body. Axel watched as Riku began to scissor his fingers, opening his entrance so that Axel could see.

He watched Riku work his fingers more, and let out a loud groan as Riku brushed against his own prostate, his cry echoing in the bare room.

“C-C-Come....here....” Riku moaned, fingering himself more. Axel yanked his boots off in a hurry, and jumped up, his pants falling into a puddle on the floor. He sat on the bed, watching as Riku’s face contorted with pleasure. Axel wasn’t sure if he could touch him or not, so he kept his hands to himself, watching Riku’s fingers move smoothly in and out of him.

The silverette pulled his two fingers out of his body and met Axel’s eyes, as he wiped off his hand on the bed. Without warning, Riku straddled Axel’s thighs and placed himself over Axel’s cock. Gripping the redhead’s shoulders tightly, Riku lowered himself down, moving as slow as possible to torture both of them. Axel let out a loud moan as his hands came to rest on Riku’s hips, but did his best to not push the silverette down. After a few agonizing moments, Riku’s ass finally became flush with Axel’s groin, his cock now buried deep within him. Opening his eyes, Riku stared into Axel’s as he began to roll his hips, pushing Axel deeper within him.

Not breaking contact with his eyes, Axel’s mouth opened in a silent cry as Riku manipulated his cock inside of him. Letting the silverette take him for a ride, Axel kept his hands firmly on Riku’s hips, pushing himself in and out in time with each bounce. Letting go of Riku’s left hip, Axel wrapped his hand around Riku’s swollen cock and began to stroke him slow. Riku moaned low, closing his eyes to allow himself to feel the pleasure that Axel was giving him. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Axel’s, his breath ghosting across Axel’s face.

Axel groaned as Riku began to bounce harder on his hips, their bodies slapping together. He stroked Riku faster, his hand sliding up and down as he pushed into Riku’s body. Riku let out a sharp gasp after one particular hard thrust, sending signals to Axel to do that again. The redhead was only too happy to oblige, and began to thrust himself against that spot. He let out a low moan as Riku tightened around his cock, his warm release beginning to coat his hand has he continued to stroke him. Riku pushed himself down as far as he could as Axel released into him, his orgasm hitting him hard.

They sat there, panting as their foreheads stayed pressed together. “Gaia....Riku...” Axel said, lifting his head a bit to place a soft kiss on the silverette’s lips.

“You...liked that...?” Riku asked, his aquamarine eyes meeting his own. “I wasn’t...sure if....you would...”

Axel kissed him once more, allowing his lips to linger for a second longer than before. “Yes, I liked it. Very much. You sure are becoming the little sexual deviant, aren’t you?”

“Can’t...help it....” Riku rested his head against Axel’s chest as the redhead wrapped his arms around his body. “You bring it...out in....me...”

Axel chuckled softly. “So, I’ve made you into a sexual pervert. Well....I’m glad that it was me that ran into you, then. Unless you’re taunting the other members of the Organization?”

“No!” Riku sat up quickly. “Of course I’m no!”

“I’m kidding, Riku.” Axel smirked, shaking his head. “I didn’t mean anything by that. Besides, I’m the one that came onto you on the bridge.”

Blushing, the silverette looked down. “Right...Bastard.”

“Yeah, well...Seems like I made up for it, right?” Axel kissed Riku’s shoulder, brushing his long hair to the side. “Mind telling me where we are?”

Riku shook his head. “No, but you probably won’t believe me if I do tell you. Do you have to go?”

“Lucky me, I don’t.” Axel said, keeping his arms around Riku as he pulled him down on the bed, laying next to each other. He gently slipped out of his body, still causing the silverette to grunt softly. “Sorry...”

“It’s okay,” Riku said, resting his head against Axel’s chest. “I’m getting used to it.”

“This bed is way too small for the both of us,” Axel said, his feet dangling off the side of the bed. “Do you think that perhaps the next time we do this, we can find a place that can actually fit both our bodies?”

Riku snorted. “Sure. I’ll put that on the list of things to do with my enemy.”

“Enemy, hmmm...?” Axel said, tilting his head. “Is that how you view me?”

Blushing, the silverette shook his head. “No....But I should.”

“Yes, you probably should. But isn’t being with the enemy more fun?” Axel asked, the smirk on his face evident in his voice.

Riku spoke quietly, almost inaudibly. “You make it more fun, Axel.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Axel pulled him closer to his body. 


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later, Riku woke up to find that he was now the sole resident in the windowless bedroom. Sitting up, he ran a hand through his hair, groaning at how oily his hair was. He looked over at where the redhead had been sleeping, and saw that the pillow no longer had an indentation. He wondered to himself how fast the redhead must have left as soon as he had fallen asleep. He stood up from the bed and stretched. Grabbing his cloak and blindfold, he slipped both back on, the subtle comfort of the fabric against his face a welcoming one.

Riku opened the door and walked into the dilapidated house in the third district of Traverse Town. When Sora and his friends had decided to use this place as a temporary base, one of the others had thought to build an add-on bedroom in the back, keeping it completely secret from anyone that wasn’t aware of it. Riku had only stumbled upon it recently, trying to see if he could find any clues that could help the brunette, but had only found an empty room.

He glanced around and saw no trace of the Nobody out here as well. Shaking his head, he opened a portal and stepped through, reappearing back in Twilight Town, just outside the steps of the mansion.

“Psst.”

Quickly turning around towards the sound, he saw the familiar spikes of the redhead behind one of the bushes. His eyes widening in horror, Riku quickly walked over to him. “What do you think you’re doing here?!” He seethed out, his voice sharp and quiet, not wanting to draw attention to them. “You can’t be here!”

“Is this where you live?” Axel gestured to the mansion. “I would have thought you would have picked a fancier place to hole up at.” He smirked, making Riku’s anger flare more. “Oh, calm down. If you’re worried about that man finding me, he’s not home right now.”

Stepping back, Riku shook his head. “How do you know that?”

“I’ve been watching this place for a bit. Since I didn’t know where you would turn up next, I decided to take a chance. I watched the old man leave.” Axel shrugged his shoulders, leaning against the stone wall, still secured behind the bushes. “Besides, even if he was around, so what?”

Riku sighed. “You don’t get it.” He turned back away. “Go away, please. I need to go.”

“You’re hiding something in there, aren’t you?” Axel asked. “That’s why you don’t want me around. Is that it?”

Knowing that the redhead was absolutely correct, Riku turned around and pulled the fabric that was covering his left eye down. He met the man’s sharp emerald eye and shook his head. “No, Axel. I’m not hiding anything. I just don’t feel comfortable with you here. No offense, but you are -”

“Your enemy. Yeah, yeah. That’s what you said last night. Fine. I get it. See you later, _Impostor_.” Axel surrounded himself with darkness, disappearing from Riku’s sight before the silverette could say otherwise. He stared at the empty space for a few more moments, before ducking back into the house.

He headed down towards the basement, and wandered down the lengthy hallway. He typed in a code, that slid the wall open, revealing the all white room, and the white pod where his best friend was sleeping. He looked around and stopped walking. “What are you doing down here?”

“I came to check on him,” DiZ said. “What are you doing down here? I thought you were out, checking on those Nobodies.”

Riku crossed his arms over his chest. “I came down here to check on him myself. But since you seem to have it under control, I guess I’ll just let you stay with him.” He turned on his heel and began to walk out of the room.

“If you want to spend time alone with him, I understand.” DiZ spoke loud, forcing Riku to stop walking once more. “You don’t have to be so stand-offish to me, boy.”

“Don’t call me that,” Riku spit out. He hated when the older man addressed him like that. He kept his back turned, no longer feeling up to sitting with his sleeping friend. “You’ve got it handled. Besides, shouldn’t I be hunting _Nobodies_ , sir?”

A dark chuckle filled the sterile room. “I suppose you should be.” Ansem looked back at the white pod. “Just be careful, Riku. You don’t know what your darkness is capable of.”

“Right. And you do?” He heard DiZ begin to reply, but held up his hand to stop him. “Save it.” Riku walked out, leaving the older man alone. He  walked up the stairs as fast as he could, heading back to his bedroom in the mansion, wanting to leave all of his anger behind him.

After taking a long shower, Riku decided he wanted to go and find Axel, even though he had no idea where he should even look. He wanted to apologize for being so brash with him, when he had just been asking him a question. But he didn’t want DiZ to get the wrong idea about the redhead, even though he himself had no idea what the right one would be. Sighing, he tied the cloth back over his eyes and opened a portal in his room. He didn’t bother leaving any note for the old man, figuring he was probably still down in the basement with Sora. _Sora._ He stepped through the portal, leaving the mansion behind.

The silverette appeared back in the abandoned house in the third district of Traverse Town. He had no idea where to begin his search for the redhead, if that was what he was going to do. He sat down at the table and rested his elbows on it. He saw a scrap of paper sitting underneath candlestick, with some sort of writing on it. Pulling it out, he felt his heart lurch at what he saw on the piece of paper.

It seemed that Sora had taken to writing both of their names together, drawing little hearts around both of their names. Riku sighed, his hand shaking as he turned the piece of paper over, to see if there was anything on the back. He felt his heart begin to beat faster when he saw a messy scrawl of someone’s penmanship. It said two words, but he knew immediately who had written them, as Sora didn’t have any idea of this place’s existence when he was last in Traverse Town. Standing up from the table, Riku opened a portal, and walked through. He hoped that he appeared in the right area, given the expanse of how large the place he was going to was.

“What are _you_ doing here?”

Riku’s breath left his body as he heard a voice come from the side. He had reappeared in the bedroom that he and Axel had used before, so he assumed he’d be in the right place. He could feel two people in the room, shock flooding through his system at what it implied. Riku turned to the side, and through his eyes, he could see that the redhead was here. Without any clothes on. With someone else in the bed. Someone...

“I asked you, what are _you_ doing _here_?”

Hearing his own voice ask him that question was messing with Riku’s mind. He turned and saw the redhead was smirking as he pulled the clone of his own body against his. “What’s the matter, _Impostor_? Are you upset that I’m in bed with someone else?”

“I thought that he was gone,” Riku’s voice was quiet. He didn’t know whether to be hurt or upset that the redhead was in bed with someone else. He didn’t know because it made it a bit more...awkward when it was technically himself. But not. He shook his head. “Tell me what’s going on!” The strain on his voice was evident, as was the bulge that was beginning to grow as he watched Axel kiss the replica of himself.

The redhead pulled back from the kiss, the other silverette grumbling in disappointment at the kiss ending so suddenly. “Well, after seeing that cute note where you had me last night, I couldn’t get you off my mind. So, I went and tried to find you.” He leaned his head back, allowing the replica to kiss the base of his neck, sending shivers through Riku’s body at the sight of pure need on Axel’s face.

“And I told you that you couldn’t be there, so you decide to come here and fuck my replica?? Who shouldn’t even fucking exist, because I destroyed him??” Riku’s anger was beginning to bubble to the surface, not caring if he sounded like a whiny child. He bit his lip as he listened to Axel let out a low moan as his replica seemed to bite him a bit harder.

Axel laid back down on the bed, groaning as the replica pushed the duvet back, revealing just how naked the redhead was. Riku raised his right hand, placing it against his mouth as he stifled the moan that wanted to escape. “I’m...doing this....because I want you...” Axel groaned, pushing against the replica’s hand. “I pulled him....from the database....I didn’t know...when you’d....be coming...back...”

“Enough!” Riku said, his hand falling away from his mouth. He walked over to the bed, and stared down at the redhead. “You think that if he’s here, that I’m going to want to fuck you, is that it?”

His hand brushed against Riku’s groin, making the silverette let out a startled gasp at the sudden contact. “It seems as if...you’re enjoying this...” Axel groaned, letting his hand back drop down. “Fuck....your replica is almost as amazing as you are.”

“Almost??” The replica said. “Sounds like a challenge.” His lips reattached to the base of Axel’s neck, biting down hard on the flesh. Riku could hear the suction taking place, making his cock painfully erect at the noise both of them were making.

Staring at the bites that were on both of their bodies, Riku groaned in frustration. “How long have you two been at it?”

“When did....we part...?” Axel moaned, pulling on the replica’s long hair. But Riku’s replica wasn’t having any of it, keeping his mouth planted firmly against the redhead’s lower neck, sucking hard.

Riku stared at him. “You’ve been with him this entire time?? How do you have any energy left??”

“You’d be surprised at what we Nobodies can do, Impostor.” Axel pulled on Riku’s cloak, pulling him down onto the bed. “Now, how’s about you take off your clothes, so I can fuck your brains out, while he watches us?”

“I....” Riku didn’t know what to say. Everything was happening too fast. One minute, he was reading Sora’s handwriting, and now, here he was, watching the sentient he thought he had killed, practically humping his lover’s body. He felt his resolve slip as Axel’s tongue began to lick the side of his neck. “A-Axel...”

Axel placed his hand on the zipper of Riku’s cloak. “Stop thinking, Riku, and just submit to me.”

“If...If I do....I want him gone,” Riku moaned low, as Axel began to unzip his vest down at the same time as he unzipped his cloak. “This...is it....One time...”

“I promise,” Axel lifted his head. Their lips connected quickly, and swiftly, before his replica pulled Axel back towards him.

Riku finished unzipping his clothes for the redhead, letting them fall to the side, not caring where they went. As he listened to his replica moan dirty things into Axel’s ear, he could feel his rage and jealousy peaking. He wanted to be the one to say those things that was making the redhead moan in earnest, the more his replica spoke into his ear. Riku stripped off his pants, and placed his hand on his replica’s chest, pushing him away from the redhead.

“If you don’t mind...?” Riku said, his voice snarky as he watched his replica stare at him dumbfounded. He quickly straddled Axel’s waist, and moved backwards, groaning as he felt the tip of Axel’s cock push against his still tender, from the night before, entrance. “Gaaah....” He groaned, a part of him anxious to feel the man buried back inside of him, and another upset that he’d been with his replica all afternoon. “I...had better beaaaah....” He moaned loud as Axel pushed the tip inside of him, just barely pushing past the tight ring of muscle. He placed his hands on the redhead’s chest, gripping the pale flesh with his blunt fingernails.

Pushing his way slowly in, Axel moaned low, arching his chest upwards. “Trust me....you are...”

“Good...” Riku let out another soft gasp as he felt the cloth slip off of his head as he began to rock his hips. Not caring that the blindfold was gone, he opened his eyes, and stared into the redhead’s, as he pushed himself further onto his cock.

Axel reached up and touched his face, groaning as he pushed his hips upwards. “You’re...killing me....Riku....”

The silverette pushed back against his hips, and let go of Axel’s chest to place his hands behind him, resting them on the top of Axel’s thighs. He found this new position to be instantly gratifying, letting out a very loud moan to show the redhead how much he enjoyed it. He heard Axel chuckle breathlessly, groaning as he began to roll his hips, pushing his cock deeper inside of his body. Riku let out a low moan as he felt the redhead’s hand wrap around his own weeping cock, the feel of his hand comforting.

“That feels....good...” Riku moaned, rolling his hips forward, pushing against his hand.

“Good,” Riku’s replica spoke quietly, keeping his hand moving on Rikus’ body. Riku opened his eyes and saw that it was indeed the replica’s hand on him, stroking him in just the way he knew he liked to be touched.

Shivering hard, Riku shook his head. “No....it shouldn’t....be....like this....”

“Why not...?” The replica said, stroking him more as Axel began to move his hips faster. “It’s just you pleasuring yourself, isn’t it?” The second silverette moaned as the replica began to dip the tip of his thumb into the small slit on his arousal.

He gripped Axel’s thighs tightly as the replica moved his thumb away from the tip and watched as he lowered his head. Soon, a pair of wet lips were wrapped around his cock, sucking on the head, the replica’s lips slipping further down his cock. “Oh....oh....” Riku moaned, pushing back against both the redhead and the replica’s mouth. If there was ever something he had always wanted to try, it was to give himself a blow job. But as that was not physically possible, now that his replica was actually doing the job for him, he had absolutely no desire to allow it to stop. _Just this once_.

“Feel....good....Im....postor....?” Axel groaned, rolling his hips more. Riku gripped his thighs, nodding fast as he began to bounce on the redhead, the feeling of being filled and having his own cock trapped in wet heat was making his moans grow louder and louder. “You gonna....come....?” Axel moaned, digging his fingers into Riku’s hips, bouncing him harder onto him.

After one particularly rough bounce, Riku let out a loud scream as Axel pushed against his prostate at the same exact moment that his replica began to suck on him while playing with his sac. “So......close....!” He screamed, not caring how loud he was. He couldn’t hold it back. He didn’t want to hold it back.

Bucking his hips faster, Axel began to hit him in that spot with each thrust. The momentum of both men pleasuring his body was becoming too much for him. Closing his eyes, Riku threw his head back and shouted the redhead’s name as he came hard, his replica sucking on him like he was a straw, swallowing all of his release down his throat. He heard Axel moan his name and felt the sudden rush of his release inside of his body, sending more shivers through his body. He let out a low moan as he felt the replica lift his head, his softening member falling out of his mouth. Relaxing his hands on Axel’s legs, he pulled the replica towards him, and kissed him softly.

He could taste himself on the replica’s lips, the smell of his release still fresh on the silverette’s breath. He pushed his tongue into the replica’s mouth, wanting to taste both more of himself, and of the replica, to see what it felt like to kiss him. He heard Axel moan, and began to feel him start to become aroused again, still resting inside of his body. Breaking off the kiss, he turned and looked at the redhead, panting softly as he wiped his mouth. “You’re kidding...right...?” He pushed himself back down on the redhead, and was granted another low moan.

“You...have the...ability....to turn me on...like no one else,”’ Axel groaned as Riku began to roll his hips more. “Geez....seems like....I’m not the only one...turned on...”

Riku looked down and saw that the replica was standing at full attention, looking between the two of them. He slowed the movements of his hips, and looked into Axel’s emerald eyes.

“I have an idea.”

...

 

* * *

 

**A/N:** Yes, I am totally evil. You’ll see what the idea is in the next chapter. :D Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

“Your idea had better be a good one,” Axel groaned, trying to move his hips. Riku kept his legs secured on the bed, making it impossible for the redhead to move the way he wanted to. “Let...me....move...” He closed his eyes, leaning his head backwards, the red spikes brushing against the pillow.

Keeping his thighs pressed against Axel’s body, the silverette shook his head. “Tell me, Axel....have you sucked him off yet? Or were you just allowing him to touch _your_ body, never giving him the pleasure he should receive?” Riku rolled his hips, but kept his legs locked around Axel, enjoying being the one in control far too much.

“B-Bastard...” Axel groaned, struggling to move.

Riku placed his hands on Axel’s chest, raking his fingers across the soft flesh of his nipples. “Answer me, and I’ll allow you to move.” Riku looked into his emerald eyes, licking his lips slowly. “So, have you?”

The replica began to answer the question for the redhead, but Riku quickly held up his hand to stop him. “No, let him speak for himself. I didn’t ask you. I asked him.” He dragged his nail across the redhead’s other nipple, enjoying the soft pants that were being released from his mouth. “Answer me....”

“No, alright? I haven’t sucked him off. You’re right. The only thing he and I did was what I wanted to do. And I just wanted to fuck his brains out.” Riku relaxed his legs, and groaned as the redhead sat up, pushing himself deeper into his body as he sat on his lap. “You gonna make me stop, because you want me to suck him off for you? Is that how you wanna get your kicks, _Impostor_?”

Smirking, Riku shook his head. “No, not quite like that.” He reached over and pulled thee replica over towards where they were on the bed. He leaned his head forward, and gave the replica’s cock a tentative lick, sweeping his tongue across the head. He turned his head and saw that the redhead was watching him, a soft moan coming from Axel’s throat. The replica placed a hand on Riku’s right shoulder, steadying himself.

“Nnngh...” His replica’s fingers pushed into his shoulder, forcing his mouth to move back towards his hardened arousal.

“Seems like he’s enjoying that,” Axel said, rolling his hips gently as he pushed his hips forward, the silverette preoccupied with licking his replica’s cock to notice his legs were no longer keeping the redhead in place.

Riku pulled his head back and looked up at Axel. “Why don’t you help me?” The smirk that had appeared on his face earlier returned as he watched the redhead’s emerald eyes widen. “What? Afraid of our tongues touching him at the same time?”

“Oh, please...” The replica voiced, standing closer to the two of their bodies. “That sounds...incredible...”

“Wouldn’t you rather it be you in that position?” Axel asked, his voice serious, as they kept eye contact with one another.

Shrugging his shoulders, Riku leaned forward and licked the beads of moisture off the tip of the replica’s cock. “I mean, he did just blow me. I should return the favor. And besides, I’d rather be the one you’re screwing, rather than watching you screw him.”

“Oh, come on,” Axel said, leaning his head closer towards his own. “You’re telling me you wouldn’t want to watch yourself be thoroughly fucked? Because I would love the chance to see it happen to me.”

Riku blushed and closed his eyes, not sure what to say to that. He kept his hand on the replica’s hip and licked the side of his cock once more, groaning as he felt the replica’s fingers dig into his shoulder more. He shivered as he felt the brush of Axel’s tongue against his own, and heard the replica moan loud at the additional wet muscle touching his cock. Opening his eyes, Riku saw that Axel was staring at him.

Without looking away, Riku began to rub his tongue along the replica, and slowly rolled his hips, groaning low as he felt the redhead thrust his hips upward. Emerald and aqua-marine eyes met as their tongues touched each other with the barest hint of a promise, the wetness coating the replica’s arousal thoroughly. Riku kissed the tip with his lips, his eyes fluttering closed as he tasted the salty liquid that was seeping from the slit at the center. He heard Axel groan low as he began to rock his hips faster. Their tongues collided, both vying for a taste of the replica - or perhaps, they were vying for each other, yet were afraid to admit it to themselves. The replica began to thrust his hips forward, forcing both men to switch off from who tasted him more, Riku’s lips passing over the crown, allowing Axel to take over as his own tongue ran down the length of the replica’s cock. He felt himself growing more and more aroused, bucking himself against the redhead’s body, his own neglected cock aching to be touched by someone’s hand, anyone’s hand. It didn’t matter who.

The silverette moaned loud as Axel’s arms wrapped around his body, forcing their bodies to connect more as he bounced Riku harder on his lap. Struggling to keep his tongue wrapped around the base of the replica’s cock, he felt his own body begin to ignite with the promise of release. He looked up and saw the replica was alternating between both his and Axel’s faces, as their tongues began their duel once more, trying to see who would win this silent war. Riku swept his tongue up and down the replica’s arousal, moaning as Axel began to push against his prostate, trying to keep his dick hitting that same spot with each thrust. The replica pulled back quickly, and pushed his cock into Riku’s mouth, where he released hard. Riku’s loud moan was muffled as he choked back on the warm fluid, feeling his own orgasm release on both his and Axel’s stomach. He kept his mouth firmly wrapped around the replica, swallowing audibly as his release kept dripping down his throat. The saltiness was nowhere near as good as the redhead’s, but knowing that it was his replica he was tasting, was sending his brain into overload. He heard Axel grunt and felt him release deep inside of his body, causing the silverette to shudder hard.

The replica pulled himself out of Riku’s mouth, a few droplets of his release landing on Riku’s thigh. His hand let go of the death grip he had had on Riku’s shoulder and sat down on the floor, panting hard. “That....was....”

Riku was about to answer him, but was stopped by the redhead kissing him hard, forcing his mouth open with a loud moan as their tongues swept against each other in a proper manner. No more dancing around just soft touches here and there, mixed with the taste of a cock. Now it was just the two of them, kissing each other as both of their lives were dependant on the simple act. He felt his body move, and was happy to find the warmth of the duvet against his back, as the redhead adjusted their bodies to be more comfortable. Riku could hear the replica moaning as he watched the two of them. Feeling his lust increase, Riku arched his chest upwards, pressing it against Axel’s in a poor attempt to create more contact between the two of them.

“I can’t believe you’re throwing yourself at him like this.”

The voice of Sora sounded, after being silent for so long, that Riku almost didn’t hear him. He was too busy wrapping his legs back around the redhead’s waist, as he felt Axel push back deep into his body, their new angle much more pleasing. He began to move his hands to be around the redhead’s body, but was soon stopped by Axel, who took his hands and held them in place above his head.

“No,” Axel whispered into his ear. “I wanna make you work for it...”

“Riku, why are you letting him do this to you?”

Closing his eyes, he ignored the teen’s voice, and concentrated on Axel’s movements, moaning breathlessly as he pretended to struggle against his hold, when he was secretly enjoying how he was dominating him. _Sora, please, go away._

“No, Riku. You’re in over your head. He’s tempting you with all of this.....dirty stuff.”

_If you only knew._ He gasped as Axel’s mouth latched onto his neck, sending a spike of pleasure cascading over his body. He tried to lift his hips higher, anxious to feel more of the redhead’s cock inside of him, but Axel would have none of it. He kept moving himself just barely out, then would slowly push back in, making the silverette beg with his high-pitched moans nonverbally.

“You sucked your replica off, Riku. You sucked him off and you’re acting as if it’s nothing. And here you are, letting him screw with you even more. How can you keep doing this?”

_Because it feels fucking fantastic? Because Axel is giving me just what I need right now. I’m sorry, Sora. I’m sorry that it couldn’t be you that I experience this with first. But you gotta understand, I have needs too. I have needs, and it seems like you never even cared about them._

“That’s not true. I do care about your needs, Riku. I care a lot.”

_You’re a figment of my imagination, Sora. You’re not here. If you’re trying to be the voice of reason, trying to tell me that this isn’t okay, well, sorry. I’m going to ignore you, as I let this Nobody continue to satiate my sexual needs and desires. He is making me feel ways I never thought I could feel. Does this mean I don’t love you anymore? No. It doesn’t. But that doesn’t mean you can just come into my head, and tell me what I’m doing is dirty, and isn’t right. Because I known that already. And guess what? I don’t care._

He struggled against the redhead’s hands, crying out in frustration. “Why....why are you torturing me...?”

“Because you enjoy it, _Impostor_ ,” Axel tightened his grip on Riku’s wrists. “And it seems like your replica is enjoying our little show for him, so why don’t you just make more noise, as he’s only going to get to enjoy this just this once.”

Riku turned his head and saw that his replica was stroking himself, moaning incoherently as he watched both himself and Axel on the bed. He stared, fascinated at how he touched himself, and could feel himself becoming more aroused by the act.

“Told you he was enjoying it,” Axel said, turning his head to watch the replica. Riku seized the moment, and tried to pull his hands away, but was soon stopped by the redhead. “Ah, ah, _Riku_ , I told you...your arms are staying right where they are.”

Moaning, Riku bucked his hips. “Then...just....do it....”

“Do what...?” Axel teased, pulling his hips back, leaving just the tip inside of him. “This..?” He slammed his hips forward, burying himself in as deep as he could go into the silverette’s body.

“YES!” Riku screamed, his voice cracking as the redhead began to finally move his hips in the way he had wanted. He heard the replica groan, the sound of his groans were making his cock throb hard with each beat of his heart. He turned his head to the side and kept his eyes on the replica, moaning as Axel began to hit his sweet spot, the angle of their position a more satisfying. A small amount of drool began to fall from the side of his lips, but he didn’t care. Everything was too intense, and Riku was loving every second of it.

Axel pushed harder into his body, the sounds of their bodies slapping together began to fill Riku’s ears. He was about to turn his head to face the redhead, but was stopped by the replica meeting his eyes. He watched as the replica stood up on his knees and began to stroke himself faster, gripping his cock with a tight grip, the whites of his knuckles apparent on the pink skin. Riku moaned low as he watched the replica’s cock begin to twitch in his hands, and felt his entire body shiver as he watched the opaque liquid begin to erupt from the tip, the replica’s own voice drowning out his and Axel’s moans as he released hard. Riku cried out as Axel’s thrusts became more frantic. He felt the redhead’s nails dig into his wrists as he used his body as leverage. Wrapping his legs higher around the redhead’s waist, Riku let out a loud scream as he came without warning, Axel pushing the tip of his cock against his sweet spot with one hard thrust. He heard the redhead murmur his name, the familiar rush of his fluid beginning to fill his insides.

Panting hard, Riku dropped his legs from around the redhead, his body completely spent after having so many orgasms. He was surprised that he was able to keep up, proud of his own body. Closing his eyes, he tried to make his heart stop beating as fast as it was, but was having a hell of a time. He moaned softly as he felt Axel release the hold on his hands, his arms dropping to their natural position of rest almost immediately. He felt his body move and soon felt the coolness of a pillow against his cheek.  
“I’m going to go take care of the replica,” Axel spoke directly into his ear. “I’ll be back soon, okay?” He planted a soft kiss on Riku’s cheek before moving away.

Not sure what to say, Riku wasn’t able to formulate a thought, let alone speak a sentence. His eyes remained closed as he began to drift in and out of consciousness. He heard Axel and the replica speaking, and heard the sound of a door opening, but then, blackness overtook him as he went to sleep.

…

“Wake up.”

Riku snorted and sat up, disoriented by his surroundings. He saw white walls, but couldn’t remember where he was, as he knew he was not in his bed.

“Don’t tell me you’ve already forgotten?”

Blinking a few times, he turned to his left and saw bright emerald eyes looking at him with a soft expression. “Axel.”

“Yes, glad you have that memorized.” Riku rolled his eyes, as the redhead snorted. “You’ve been passed out for hours.”

“Shit,” Riku muttered, pushing the duvet off of his body. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.”

“Problem, Impostor?” Axel said, stretching out on the bed, still very much naked from their earlier activities. “Here I thought you and I could go another round...?”

Shaking his head, Riku picked up his blindfold and placed it back on his face. “No, I have to go. I’ve already been gone too long. He’s sure to be pissed now.” He gathered his clothes from up off the floor and began to get dressed. in a hurry. Grabbing his cloak, he zipped it back up and looked back at the redhead. He stopped moving as he took in the man’s form, feeling his pants start to grow a little more snug.

“Like what you see?” Axel smirked, spreading his legs on the bed. “It’s yours for the taking.”

The silverette bit his lower lip, and pulled the hood up onto his head. “No, I can’t. I have to go. You don’t understand. He’s going to be upset. I have to go, now.” He lifted his hand and opened a portal in the room. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not. But that’s okay.” The redhead shrugged his shoulders casually.

Riku stepped through the portal quickly, trying to not let his heart hurt too much, with the redhead’s caustic remarks. _I am sorry, though. I want to stay, but he’s been expecting me hours ago. I don’t know how I’m going to get out of this one._ He reemerged in his bedroom in the Old Mansion, and saw that his room was still in the state it had been before he had left.

He walked out of the room and headed towards the library, where he put the code in to head down to the laboratory. He saw that DiZ was in the white room, watching over the white pod in silence. He wandered into the room, hoping to not find the man in a bad mood.

“You are late.” DiZ’s voice reverberated throughout the room. “Where were you?”

“I was searching for the Nobodies, like you told me to. I lost track of time. So what? What’s the big deal?” Riku asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

The quiet man turned around and looked at him with one glowing amber eye. “What is the big deal? The big deal is I was told to watch over you. I cannot watch over you and your friend, if one of you keeps disappearing. This will stop, immediately.”

“You can’t do that!” Riku shouted. “You have no right to tell me that I can’t disappear! I will if I want to! I’m trying to help him!” He pointed at the white pod. He knew in his heart that it was a lie, but he didn’t care. He would lie if that meant he could continue to see the Organization member. He didn’t care about the consequences.

“Enough!” DiZ shouted. “You are acting like a teenager, and you are letting your emotions take control.”

Turning around, Riku walked towards the door leading out of the room. He turned back, lifting up the side of his blindfold to stare directly at the older man. “Funny thing is, I am one. So, I’m sorry I don’t fit into this mold of being the ‘good’ guy. I’m trying, DiZ.” He walked out of the room before he yelled any more, and headed back up to his room, hoping that the man wasn’t going to keep him locked up like he had just threatened to do. _What am I doing??_

 

…

* * *

 

**A/N:** Well, gosh. Now what's going to happen? Is Riku going to be on lockdown? Will Axel try and seek him out again in Twilight Town? Guess we'll find out soon! ^_^ Thanks for reading! 


	9. Chapter 9

Standing at his window, his arms crossed over his chest, Axel let out a soft sigh. It had been two weeks since he had last seen the silverette, and it was bothering him more than he cared to admit. He remembered when they had last seen each other, Riku had said something about the old man being upset, but he didn’t think that would be true. With a fortnight passing, the redhead began to wonder if he might have been right.

_Knock knock_

“Who is it?” Axel kept his back towards the door, not caring at all to turn and face whoever was wanting to come into his room. He wanted to be elsewhere, wishing he could track down where the silverette was.

The door opened with a slight creak. “Superior wishes me to inform you that he would like to see you in his office.” The voice of the bluenette traveled across the empty room.

“When?” Axel asked, turning around to face Saix. “Right now?”

“Yes,” the bluenette said with a node of his head. “He would have come himself, but - “

The redhead held up his hand. “No, it’s fine. I get that you’re his errand boy. No problem, Sai. Thanks. I’ll go and see him in a minute.”

“I am not his - “Saix’ eyes narrowed as the redhead snorted.

“And yet, there you stand at the door, summoning me to _his_ office. Not an errand boy.”

“Careful what you say, Number VIII. I haven’t forgotten about that time I found you in Castle Oblivion. I have not told Superior of that incident, but nothing is stopping me from saying anything to him now.”

His shoulders sagged in defeat. “Right. Apologies, Saix. Forget I said anything.” Axel turned back to look out the window. “I’ll go and see him right now.” He waited until he heard the door close before turning back to look at the door. He saw that the bluenette had disappeared, leaving him alone in the room. Knowing that Xemnas didn’t like to be kept waiting, he surrounded himself in darkness. He reappeared in front of the man’s office, and raised his hand, knocking sharply on the heavy wood.

“Come in.”

Opening the door, Axel saw that Xemnas was looking at some papers on his desk. “You wished to speak to me, sir?”

“Ah, Number VIII. Yes. Please, come in, take a seat.” Xemnas gestured to the seat in front of his desk. Axel gave a small nod of his head and made his way to the offered chair. Once he was sitting down, Xemnas began to speak. “You are probably wondering why I’ve brought you here.”

“It did cross my mind,” Axel said, settling back in the chair comfortably. “Is there something I did you are displeased with, sir?”

The tanned man shook his head. “No, Number VIII. I’ve asked you here because I want to send you out on another mission.”

“Oh?”

“It seems that Xaldin came across the Impostor on his mission today in Neverland.”

That got Axel’s attention. Sitting up, the redhead became alert. “Did he, now? I thought he was gone, Superior.”

“That was what we were led to believe. Xaldin wasn’t able to detain him, and was unable to make verbal contact with him, but it was clear that it was no one from our Organization.”

Axel nodded his head. “So, where does that leave me?”

“I want you to go and see if you can find him. I thought he had been removed, and the threat that was once there was gone. But it seems as if that is not the case. Find him, and do away with him.”

His emerald eyes widened at that order. “Kill him, sir? But what if he’s doing nothing wr-”

“The fact that someone gave him a cloak to protect him from the darkness, that means that there is either a traitor in our midst, or something else entirely.” Xemnas turned around in his chair, looking out at the world below, dismissing the redhead without having to say a word.

Getting up from his chair, Axel shook his head. “You’re wrong, Superior. I don’t think I should kill him. If I can get him to talk and tell us where he got it from, then there should be no reason to have to do something so rash.”

“You have your orders, Number VIII.” Xemnas’ voice was quiet. “That is all.”

Axel left the office and shook his head, running a hand through his hair nervously. “Is there something the matter, Number VIII?”

He whipped his head around and saw the bluenette standing in the hallway. “Geez, Sai. You should wear a bell. No, there is nothing the matter. What are you doing out here?” Axel said, trying to not seem like he was upset, when internally he couldn’t be more so. _I don’t think he needs to die. I’m not going to kill him. That’s ridiculous._

“Just waiting my turn with Superior.” Saix said. “Are you leaving now?”

Narrowing his eyes, Axel nodded his head. “Yes, I’ll be leaving now, Sai. Enjoy your time with _Superior_.” Before the bluenette could retort, he walked away fast, heading down the hall, moving away from Xemnas’ office as quickly as possible.

He headed into the Grey Area, where he saw that no other Nobodies were about. Lifting his hand, he opened a portal. Axel walked through the obsidian oval, and traveled through the Corridor of Darkness, appearing in Neverland. Looking around, Axel had no idea where he should even begin looking for the silverette. _I should have asked Xemnas where Xaldin saw him_. Sighing, he made his way towards Skull Rock, as he assumed that would be the first place Xaldin would go to.

When he made it over to the cluster of rocks, he looked around and could see no trace of anyone. He looked inside the cave, and found absolutely nothing. Sighing, Axel shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “You know, this would be a lot easier if you would just leave me a note or something.” He spoke out loud to no one, just a slip of his control as his patience was wearing thin, having no idea where to find his absentee lover.

“But where’s the fun in that?”

_Riku_. Axel turned around and looked up, noticing the silverette standing up on a ledge, the black cloth placed over his eyes, his silver hair flowing down his back. Axel felt his stomach drop at the sight of him, his nether regions rejoicing at the sight of the beautiful man, so close yet so far away from his own body. Smirking, Axel crossed his arms over his chest. “Where’s the fun in that? What ever do you mean, _Impostor_? Is this another game of cat and mouse with you?”

“Do you think you could catch me?” The subtle flirtation wasn’t lost on the redhead. With a slight curve of his lip, the redhead and gave a shrug of his shoulders, showing his indifference to the younger man. “Fine, then. If you don’t care about finding me, then why’d you even come here?” Riku said, the playful tone gone, replaced by a now annoyed tone.

Taking a deep breath, Axel shrugged his shoulders again, trying to remain aloof. “I’m here because I was told one of the other Organization members had come into contact with you, so I was sent to investigate.”

“I let him see me,” Riku muttered, turning his head to look out towards the ocean. “I could have stayed in the shadows.”

“Will you just come down here, already?” Axel asked, dropping the aloof routine. “I can’t come up there to you because there’s not enough room on that ledge.”

The silverette smirked, turning his head to look back down at the redhead. “Why do you think I’m still up here then?”

“Fine, if you want to play games, _Impostor_ , then I’m all for that.” Axel turned his back away from Riku, stepping back towards the mouth of the cave. “But, I gotta tell you, after not seeing you for two weeks, my body is pretty much screaming at me right now to go up there and consequences be damned.”

“Mine too.” Riku spoke faintly into his ear, suddenly appearing behind the redhead.

Axel let out a low groan as he felt the silverette press against his back. He turned around quickly and placed his arms around him, lowering his face towards Riku’s. He caught the silverette’s lips with his own, kissing him softly as their bodies moved closer together. Axel felt his body quiver as Riku’s lips parted for him, allowing his tongue to slip inside of his mouth. The moment their tongues collided with each other, both men released a low moan. Muscle stroked muscle, the silverette’s moans becoming louder as Axel kept wrapping his own tongue around Riku’s.

Riku broke the kiss off with a soft pant. “Can we go somewhere?” His voice was breathless, still panting softly.

“Where do you want to go?” Axel asked, pulling the silverette against his body. He could feel just how badly Riku needed to go somewhere else, as his groin brushed against his own. Axel gripped Riku’s hips and rolled his own forward, causing Riku to moan breathlessly. “Hurry up and tell me, before I just take you right here.” Axel leaned down and pressed his lips against Riku’s neck, inhaling his unique smell. He hadn’t realized he’d been craving to smell the silverette until it pierced his nostrils. He let out his own low moan as he kissed the side of Riku’s neck, pushing some of his hair out of the way to grant him further access to his delicate skin.

Tilting his head, Riku groaned. “Away from here...Don’t want to be caught by one of your other buddies...”

“Good point.” Axel said. He could imagine Saix watching from somewhere, just to make sure that he was doing the job that Xemnas had sent him out on. Struggling internally, Axel surrounded them in a shroud of Darkness, portaling away from Neverland. They reappeared in the small room in the abandoned house in Traverse Town, the redhead thinking quickly with no idea where would be best. He pulled away from Riku, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. “Sorry to have brought us here, but I don’t know where else to go without someone spying on us.”

Riku smirked. “You’re that afraid? I’m surprised, Axel.”

“If you only knew,” Axel mumbled under his breath, turning away from him. He unzipped his cloak, placing it on the floor by the bed.

The silverette approached him from behind, wrapping his arms around the redhead’s body. “Hey, I was only kidding. Look, I know I disappeared on you, but I told you that that may happen. And I was right. It did.”

Relaxing his shoulders, Axel looked down and placed his hands over Riku’s. “The old man didn’t do anything to you, did he?”

“No,” Riku shook his head. “However, I was policed into staying in that mansion. I tried to leave by using a portal, but DiZ set it up so that I couldn’t use any magic, nor use the Darkness to my advantage.” He pulled away from Axel and the familiar sound of a zipper being unzipped began to fill his ears. “I don’t want to talk about that, though. Come on, you said it yourself. Your body was screaming at you, right? And I told you mine was too.”

Axel nodded his head. He began to undress, leaving his clothes in a pile by the cloak. Turning around, he saw that Riku was already naked, having stripped out of his clothes faster than he had. He looked over his body, giving the silverette an appreciative groan. Looking back up at his face, he saw that the blindfold was still there. Walking over to him, Axel touched the black fabric, placing a finger beneath it.

“May I?” Axel asked, keeping his hand still until he was told it was okay. When the silverette gave a small nod, he pushed a second finger underneath it and pulled it up off of Riku’s head. He tossed the blindfold to be down with Riku’s clothes, and watched as the siliverette blinked a few times, adjusting to the soft light that filled the room from one small lamp. Axel looked into his aquamarine eyes and gave him a nod. “Much better.”

The silverette walked over to the bed, pulling the redhead with him. “You don’t know how bad I’ve wanted to see you...”

“Oh, really?” Axel said, laying down on the bed. He watched as Riku straddled his waist, only, he wasn’t facing him. “Riku, just what do you think you’re doing?” He groaned low as he felt the silverette’s breath sweep over the tip of his cock.

Riku lowered his head, and gave the redhead a small lick before speaking softly. “I told you, I’ve wanted to see you. Now, just let me do my thing, okay? Unless you’d rather I don’t suck your dick?”

“Someone’s bossy,” Axel groaned low as he felt the silverette’s lips wrap around the head of his arousal. He reached down, wanting to pull Riku’s hips closer to his face, but the silverette kept his legs locked, the redhead unable to move him. “R-Riku....why...can’t I....?” Axel moaned, watching as silverette wrapped his hand around the base of Axel’s arousal, causing the redhead to jerk his hips upwards with a senseless moan.

Riku swallowed him down further, the gentle suction of his mouth driving Axel insane. He kept his eyes on him, unable to take them away. Every now and then, he caught glimpses of the bright aqua of Riku’s eyes, but as soon as their eyes locked, the silverette would close his eyes once more. Axel moaned as he felt Riku’s hand began to stroke him slow, the feeling quite nice. As he felt Riku’s hand unwrap from around his cock, Axel let out a soft whine, not at all pleased with the lack of touch.

Lifting his head up, Riku licked the tip of his arousal. “Don’t be too whiny, Axel.” Riku placed his left hand on Axel’s upper thigh, keeping himself balanced as he moved his right hand back towards his entrance. Axel could feel himself growing more aroused, when he realized what was about to happen. He moaned low as he watched Riku push his middle finger inside of his body, the redhead’s own hips bucking up as Axel placed his left hand on Riku’s upper left thigh.

“Fuck, Riku...” Axel hissed softly as the silverette’s lips slipped further down his cock, returning to the gentle suction once more. The sound of Riku’s finger slipping further into his own body was sending more blood racing towards his own arousal, the soft squelches echoing in the near silent room. He gently pulled on Riku’s thigh, forcing him to spread a little more, giving Axel a better view of him pleasuring himself. He bent his neck, aching to push his tongue against the pink entrance, but found he lacked the dexterity to accomplish the task. With a huff, he let his head fall back against the pillow, his hips thrusting up gently, trying to push himself further into Riku’s warm cavern.

Riku pushed his index finger into his body, the redhead watching with bated breath as he felt Riku’s mouth work a bit faster on him. Axel groaned when he saw the teen begin to scissor his fingers, opening his entrance wider. “If this is....how you’re going to be....without seeing me for a couple of weeks....then I’m all for that...” Axel watched as Riku’s fingers were pushed further into his body, showing Axel everything. “Gaia....please....stop....I need to be in you now, Riku...”

Groaning low, Riku lifted his head up with a soft pop as Axel’s cock fell from his lips. “Are...you sure...?” The silverette spread his fingers more, rolling his hips forward while he did so. “Aren’t you...enjoying....the show...?”

“So much...” Axel moaned low. He watched as Riku’s fingers slipped in more, and moaned with Riku as the silverette’s body shook. Riku’s neglected cock rubbing against his belly quickly spasmed, the redhead shuddering hard when he realized what had just happened. “Did...did you just touch your...”

“Yes...” Riku let out a high pitched moan, pushing his finger against the same spot again, sending another tremor through Axel’s body. “Yes....I....”

Unable to take it any longer, Axel gently pulled Riku’s hand out of his body, and turned him around with lightning speed. As soon as Riku was settled, Axel thrusted his hips up, pushing himself into Riku’s body with one swift movement. Both men let out a licentious moan, as Riku placed his clean hand on Axel’s chest, pushing himself down onto the redhead’s arousal. Rolling his hips upwards, Axel began to set a fast pace, as it had been a very long two weeks. Masturbating in his shower felt nothing like being surrounded by Riku’s warmth. He watched as Riku’s expression changed with each thrust of his hips, the soft moans that were falling from his lips music to Axel’s ears. He pushed himself deeper into the silverette, groaning as he felt him constrict around his cock. Riku began to bounce gently on his hips, rocking his body forward as Axel pushed up with each bounce. After one particular thrust, Riku screamed loud, his head tossing back as Axel began to hit that same spot again and again. Unable to get him at the angle he wanted, Axel held on to Riku and rolled them, so that the silverette was now the one on his back. Nodding his head fast, Riku moaned louder as Axel began to slam hard into his body, pounding him into the mattress with a fierce authority.

“A-Axel!!” Riku moaned as the redhead reached between their bodies, taking Riku’s cock into his hands. He stroked him fast, groaning as he felt Riku begin to tighten around him the faster his hand moved. He pressed his face against Riku’s neck, pumping his hips fast as he could feel his orgasm approaching fast. He felt Riku’s release as he pushed himself in as deep as he could go, moaning low as the wet warmth began to emit from the tip of Riku’s cock. Within seconds, Axel was following him over the edge, both moaning each other’s names louder than the other, their screams of release echoing through the abandoned house.

Both panted softly as they came down from their euphoria, Axel resting his head on Riku’s chest. He listened to Riku’s heart, the rapid beating giving the redhead a sense of calm, something he hadn’t realized he had needed. Once he heard it settle back into a normal rhythm, he looked up and saw that Riku had fallen asleep, his mouth hanging open as he breathed in and out.

“Guess we’ll have to say goodbye when you wake up,” Axel whispered. He wasn’t ready to say it yet, nor did he want to disappear on the silverette. He knew that they were going to have a have a long talk when he woke up. And the longer he could delay that, the better off he would be. Closing his eyes, listening to the calm thumping of Riku’s heart, Axel fell asleep.

… 

* * *

 

**A/N:** Thank you to Gurgicalcipher for giving me the suggestion for this scenario. Yes, it looks like we’re coming to the end of this vignette. Thanks for reading!!


	10. Chapter 10

Rolling over on his side, Riku pressed his face into a warm pillow. As he adjusted his body, he felt the movements of the bed, and didn’t recognize them as his own mattress. Blinking a few times, he sat up quickly, panic flooding his body.

“Breathe,” a low voice came from his right side, an arm slipping around his waist, pulling him back down to the bed. “You’re still with me. We’re in Traverse Town. No need to panic.”

His heart calming down, Riku turned and looked at the redhead’s closed eyes, lingering on the purple drops on the redhead’s cheeks. “Why are we still here? How much time has passed?” His voice was a big urgent, anxious to find out if he had been gone as long as he thought he had been gone.

“What’s the matter? Is your DiZ guy gonna be upset that you were gone for too long again?” Axel asked, his eyes cracking open a tiny bit.

Another rush of adrenaline began to course through the silverette’s body. “Shit.” He shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. But I don’t know. I told you what happened last time.”

“Yeah, well,” the redhead pulled him closer to his warm body. “This is going to be the last time we’re going to be like this, so he’s got nothing to worry about.”

The adrenaline that had been racing through him stopped instantly. His body ran cold as his brain began to process what the redhead had just communicated. Sitting back up, he looked down and saw that emerald eyes were watching his every move. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound was coming out. His throat was dry, his body numb with the thought that he was no longer wanted by the redhead. _Did I do something wrong?_

“Riku?” Axel asked, lifting himself up to rest up on his elbows. “Riku, are you okay?”

Blinking a few times, the silverette could hear his vocal chords trying to work, but were not producing any sound.He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, swallowing audibly. “Did I do something wrong?” His voice was a soft whisper. “I....I thought that what we did last night, or just a little bit ago, I thought you liked that...?”

_“I told you he was no good.”_

Riku closed his eyes tightly, willing the voice of his best friend to disappear. _Not now, Sora. This is definitely_ not _the place to do this. I can handle it._ He opened his eyes and saw that the redhead was looking at him, the emerald orbs holding a softer look that hadn’t been there before.

“Is that what’s bothering you?” Axel asked, placing a hand on Riku’s face. “Do you think that I’m saying this is our last time together because you’ve disappointed me in some way?”

Feeling foolish, Riku took the plunge and gave a small nod of his head. “I can’t help but think that I did something wrong,” Riku’s voice broke on the last word, the anger wanting to slip out in his frustrated state. “I thought what I was doing was good.”

“Riku, listen to me.” Axel said, sitting up completely, forcing the silverette to look at him. “This has got nothing to do with what you and I are doing together. This is something far more complicated. Trust me, I want to keep doing things with you. I want to make you come over and over, I want to show you so many things. But....we just don’t have the time.” The redhead let out a soft sigh. “I’m sorry. I really am.”

He stared at Axel, trying to understand what he was saying. “If you want to still do things to my body, and let me do things to yours, then....then why does this have to be the last time??” He felt his control slipping more, his anger becoming too much. Reaching out, he grabbed his blindfold and quickly wrapped it around his head, hiding his eyes from the man who was making his heart hurt more than he thought was possible. Even the younger keyblade wielder had never made him feel this sort of pain. _Maybe it’s because he and I never did anything physical. It’s different with him. It always has been._

“Don’t....?” Axel placed his hand on the back of Riku’s head, untying the blindfold. “Please, Riku. I want to look at your eyes. I want to remember you like that. Not with the blindfold.”

Riku’s hand shook as he tried to push the redhead’s hand away. “Why are you doing this?”

“I have to,” Axel said, pulling his hand away. “You don’t understand. If I don’t, then something bad is going to happen.”

“Like what?” The anger finally burst through, as Riku ripped the blindfold from his head, glaring at the redhead. “Like how I feel sick right now? How I feel like you’re saying you’re done with me because you’ve had your fill? How used I feel? How disgusting I am, because I can’t seem to control anything about me??”

The redhead shook his head, the spikes of his hair flying in all different directions with the rapid shakes. “No, you don’t understand, Riku. I’m not doing this for any of those reasons. Why can’t you just accept that this is it?”

“Because I don’t want it to be it!!” Riku’s voice became loud, impassioned. “I like being with you! I like how you make me feel good! I.....I.....” His voice began to no longer work as he tried to profess what he had been wanting to tell the redhead the last time they were together.

After being trapped in that room for a couple of weeks, with nothing but his thoughts and the voice of Sora in his head, he knew that he had fallen hard for the redhead. Harder than he had ever imagined, and he knew he was in over his head. He didn’t care that DiZ had trapped him, taken away his ability to use a portal to come and go as he pleased. He probably figured that he knew what he had been up to, as he knew he had been dreaming about the redhead on a nightly basis. And after those dreams, he would wake up with his bed slick with wetness, his throat dry from crying out in his sleep. Riku would never admit to the redhead that he had been constantly thinking about him those moments they were apart. Not only was he confined to that mansion, but DiZ had required him to help keep a watch on Sora’s vitals while the older man was able to come and go as he pleased. Having to stare at his best friend, floating in that capsule, had made him realize how he no longer had any feelings for the brunette. He knew that they were going to have to talk, whenever the younger keyblade wielder’s memories were finished being strung back together. He had constantly tried to open a portal, desperate to see the redhead again, but was met with nothing. And then, Riku found that one day he finally could.

_“Do not think you are going to go out there and disappear for an extended amount of time again,” DiZ’s deep voice echoed in his room, as he stood in the open doorway of Riku’s bedroom. “I’ve only done this because I saw one of those men who wear the black coat while I was visiting Neverland. I don’t have the resources to do anything to them. You, on the other hand, do.”_

_Riku sighed and tried to will his heart into not beating as fast as it was. It was the only thing he could hear, the fast-paced beats filling his eardrums. “I understand.” He grabbed his cloak and slipped it on, his blindfold already in place. “What do you want me to do?”_

_“See if they are still roaming around. I thought that they were no longer a threat. But, it seems that that is not the case.” DiZ’s arms were crossed over his chest. “Just use your head. Don’t let Sora down.”_

_Riku felt his stomach clench at the low-blow that the older man had just delivered to him. “Like you would even give me a choice,” he spit out vehemently. “You make me feel guilty for no reason. I wish you would stop doing that.” Even as he said the lie, he knew that the older man wouldn’t believe him. He knew that it was own self that was carrying the guilt, and he knew the exact reason why. He walked through the portal, not bothering to hear what DiZ would say in retaliation to his comment._

_The moment he had spotted the redhead in that cave, he knew it was all over for him._

“You what?” Axel asked, staring at him. “Say it, Riku.”

“I can’t,” the silverette whispered, balling his hands into fists. “Don’t you get it? It doesn’t matter now, since you’re saying that this is it. What’s the point in telling you that I’ve fallen in love with you, when it’s going to mean absolutely nothing?” He groaned as he heard the words fall out of his mouth faster than he could stop them.

The redhead stared at him. “What?”

“Don’t make me say it again,” Riku said, closing his eyes to hide the shame he felt at letting it slip out.

“Riku...” Axel pulled him into a hug, pressing him back down on the bed. The silverette let out a soft moan as he felt Axel’s lips touch the base of his neck, the soft kisses were making his body quiver. “Riku, the reason we have to stop this is because I’ve been told to kill you.”

His eyes opened quickly. “Wait, what?” Riku asked, the desire that had been growing as Axel’s lips were on his neck dissipated with lightning speed. “What do you mean, you’ve been told to kill me?”

“Obviously, I’m not going to do that,” Axel said, looking up and meeting the silverette’s aquamarine eyes. “I can’t do that, Riku. Which is why this has to be our last time seeing each other.”

Shaking his head, Riku struggled to sit up. “No, Axel. You have to tell me. Who told you to kill me??”

“My boss,” Axel shrugged his shoulders. “Just like you answer to that DiZ guy, I’ve got someone I answer to, as well. He told me to get rid of you. Said that he thought you were gone, and now that you’ve popped back up, to take care of you.” The redhead allowed him to sit up, getting up himself to seat himself in an upright position.

Riku blanched. “How can you say that without....without any...”

“Emotions?” Axel questioned. The silverette gave a small nod of his head. “Remember who you’re speaking to, _Impostor_. I’m a Nobody. We don’t have feelings.”

“That’s not true,” Riku said, shaking his head. “That can’t be. I know you may not feel as strongly as I do, but I know that you care about me. I know that you like me.”

The redhead placed a hand on Riku’s waist. “I like your body. I like that it feels really good when we’re together. Whether or not there’s emotion there is beyond me. I can only remember certain feelings. Does it bother you to know that? I mean, come on. You saw me with your replica. Granted, you’re a much better thing than that guy, but still.”

“So, just a warm body, huh? Is that it?” The hurt was evident in Riku’s voice. He closed his eyes tightly, refusing to show the redhead just how upset he was making him.

_“I told you...”_

He heard the words inside of his mind, and shook his thoughts of the brunette. _It is what it is._ Riku got up from the bed and began to gather his clothes, keeping his back toward the redhead.

He slipped his boxers back onto his body, his stomach churning at the thought that this would be the last he was going to remember of the redhead.

“What are you doing?” Axel’s voice reflected a tone of confusion. “Are you leaving?”

Riku turned around and faced him. “What’s the point in staying, when you’re just going to keep mocking me with how you have no feelings? How none of this matters to you?” He grabbed the blindfold off the bed.

“So, that’s it? That’s how you want our goodbye to be?” Emerald eyes narrowed into slits. “I thought you would be more...affectionate.”

The silverette tied the blindfold behind his head. “And I thought you wouldn’t be a royal asshole. But I guess we were both wrong. Thanks for taking my virginity.” He lifted his hand and opened a black portal in the middle of the room.

“Stop this,” Axel jumped up off the bed, pulling Riku’s right arm down, forcing the portal to close. “Don’t, Riku. Please? I do care, I just...I’m not as good at showing it as you are. I don’t want to say goodbye. I really don’t.”

Turning to face him, Riku rested his cheek against Axel’s chest. “Then why are you?” He felt like he had been defeated, knowing that he really didn’t want to disappear into that portal just yet.

“Because, I don’t want to kill you. I don’t want any of them to find you,” Axel whispered, pulling the silverette closer to his body in a tight embrace. “Don’t you get it? I’m doing this to protect you. You can’t try and find out about our Organization. Just tell the old man that it’s done. Please? I don’t want any of them to find you...”

The redhead’s words finally made Riku understand just why he was doing this. “You’d be upset if one of them killed me, wouldn’t you?”

“You have no idea,” Axel’s voice was quiet as his fingertips slipped under the blindfold. Riku gave a slight nod of his head, letting the redhead know that it was okay. Seconds later, the blindfold was gone, their foreheads coming together. “Does that make you feel better?” The redhead asked, keeping his arms wrapped around Riku’s body.

Tilting his head, Riku let his lips caress Axel’s softly. “It lets me know that you do care for me, just like I thought.” He moved with the redhead back towards the bed, and gave a gentle push on Axel’s chest, forcing him to sit on the edge of the bed. Riku sank to his knees, thankful that the redhead hadn’t put any clothes back on.

“Riku...?” The surprise was apparent in Axel’s voice. “What are you......nnngh.....” He groaned low, forgetting to finish his sentence as Riku’s lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, sucking gently on the soft, pliable skin.

The silverette slipped his lips down the hardening shaft, moaning low. He felt Axel’s hands on the top of his head, and gave him a small nod to continue with what he knew the redhead had wanted. As soon as he felt Axel’s fingers thread through his hair and pull, he pressed his nose into the red curls at the base of his cock, sucking on him as if his life depended on it.

“Gaia....I really don’t....want this....to be it...” Axel moaned, pushing Riku’s head down more on his cock. “Nothing....feels as good....as this.....”

Relaxing his mouth, Riku swallowed the redhead down, groaning low as the tip of Axel’s cock pushed against the back of his throat. He could taste the bitter sweetness that was leaking from the small slit, and found himself wanting to taste more of it. He moaned, remembering how good it felt when the redhead had done that to him, and the pressure increased on his follicles. As he was about to pull his lips back just a teeny bit, so he could slip them back down quickly, the redhead pulled out of his mouth, releasing his left hand from the silverette’s hair.

“Open wide,” Axel moaned low as their eyes connected with each other. Doing as the redhead had instructed, Riku opened his mouth as if his lips were still wrapped around Axel’s arousal. He watched the tip of Axel’s cock begin to twitch, groaning low as some of the bitter sweetness began to land on his lips. Closing his eyes, Riku leaned his head back, with Axel’s hand still planted firmly on the back of his head. He moaned low as more began to collect on his tongue, anxious to swallow what the redhead was giving to him. “Not....yet...” Axel groaned, continuing to pump himself, as more of his release began to fly into his open mouth, more droplets landing on his bottom lip.

Riku groaned as Axel’s hold on his head relaxed, allowing him to close his mouth quickly to swallow everything that had made it in. The smell of Axel’s release pierced his nostrils, the taste sending the blood racing to his own cock. He licked his lips, trying to retrieve any of the salty goodness that hadn’t made it into his mouth. As more touched his lips, he heard the redhead moan low. Cracking an eye open, he could see that Axel was watching every sweep of his tongue, and could see that his softening arousal was becoming anything but soft.

His hand caressed the side of Riku’s cheek, wiping some more of his release off the silverette’s face. Turning his head to the side, Riku quickly caught his fingers, moaning softly as he licked the digits clean. Axel reached down and picked Riku up off the floor, laying him on his back. As his back hit the bed, Riku realized that the redhead had stripped him of his pants in the process, now very much naked on the lower half of his body.

“Looks like someone could use a little help,” Axel said, nudging Riku’s legs to spread apart. As he reached down to pull his shirt off, he stopped halfway through as Axel’s mouth had found its way to his own aching cock.

Moaning loud, the silverette tried to buck his hips upwards, but Axel had placed his hands on both of his hips, preventing him from doing so. Whining softly, Riku struggled to get the shirt off, wanting to watch the redhead as the cool wetness of his mouth surrounded his own cock. Finally free of the stubborn fabric, Riku gripped the bed as Axel swallowed him all the way down. He could feel Axel’s hand wrap around the base of his cock, and groaned lower as the redhead began to pump him slowly, alternating between sucking and stroking his cock with his hand. As Axel’s hand left his body, Riku moaned with regret, not wanting the feeling to stop. A few moments passed, the sounds of Axel’s mouth sucking on him filling the room. Riku felt a clammy finger against his entrance, causing his legs to spread apart more in an attempt to push the finger into his body.

Axel’s tongue began to wrap around his arousal, stroking him with gentle strokes as Riku was rewarded with the redhead’s finger entering into his body. Fisting the bedsheet tightly, Riku tossed his head back with a loud moan, the moan continuing to increase in decibels as Axel slipped another finger inside of him. Riku reached down and lifted his leg up, the sudden change in position extremely gratifying as Axel scissored his fingers slowly.

Crying out as the tip of Axel’s finger pushed against his sweet spot, Riku’s body shook. “P-Please....I want you....in me....” He begged the redhead, not wishing to come like this. If it was to be their last time together, he didn’t want there to be only oral pleasure. He wanted everything. He _needed_ to feel everything.

The pressure of Axel’s mouth began to increase as he sucked harder on him, the tingling in his lower belly beginning to increase tenfold at the suction. Riku moaned loud as he felt the tip of Axel’s finger begin to touch his sweet spot over and over. His eyes closed tightly as he felt himself begin to release, white flashing behind his eyes as his orgasm wracked his body. He could hear himself moaning the redhead’s name over and over, but couldn’t feel anything, his body was lighter than air at the moment. He felt as if he were on cloud nine, and there wasn’t anything that was going to stop him from feeling as good as he felt in this blissful moment.

Axel’s tongue licked him gently, gathering any portion of the silverette’s release that may have been left behind. Riku grunted as the redhead slipped his fingers out of his body, the loss of fullness made his body sink. He opened his eyes and saw the redhead sitting up. “Keep your leg just like that, Riku,” Axel spoke softly. Nodding his head slowly, Riku did as he was told, his body still trying to recover from the intense orgasm he had just experienced. “Deep breath,” Axel said, leaning forward. Riku took a deep breath and let out a low moan as he felt Axel slip inside of him, the feel of his cock slipping into him sent his body into bliss once more.

Pressing his chest against Riku’s, Axel began to move his hips slowly, pushing himself deeper into the silverette. “Feel me, Riku....Remember this feeling...” His voice filtered through his ears, making Riku moan softly at the soft spoken words. He closed his eyes as he tilted his head back, his arousal back to full mast, groaning as he listened to each and every word that fell from Axel’s lips.

“Only you make me feel this way,” Axel kissed the side of Riku’s neck, thrusting his hips slowly. “Only you can make my toes curl and my hair stand up on end with any thought of you.” Tears began to fall from Riku’s closed lids, the sheer happiness of the words the redhead was declaring was sending him into a heightened emotional state. “Know that you and I....we’ll always have this time together...” Axel began to thrust his hips a little faster, the tears now a steady stream as Riku pushed back against each thrust. “I’ll always be thinking of this moment, Riku...”

The silverette cried out as Axel’s hand wrapped around his arousal. He could no longer hear the words that the redhead was saying, and could only feel how good it felt to finally be touched in a way that felt amazing. Riku felt his second orgasm approaching fast, and tried fiercely to not let it happen. But one gentle sweep of Axel’s hand over the tip of his cock, while whispering the three words the silverette had hoped the redhead would profess back to him was his undoing. He shouted the redhead’s name, his release hitting his stomach as he clenched tightly around Axel’s member. He felt the redhead give one final thrust before following him over into ecstasy.

Riku lowered his leg, panting softly as the redhead slipped out of his body. He turned and rested his head against Axel’s chest, the silence almost deafening. He could hear his own heartbeat thudding in his ears, as it had earlier, and felt it begin to slow down as his breathing returned to normal. He felt Axel’s arm wrap around him and give a gentle squeeze.

“We can’t fall asleep again,” the redhead’s tone was quiet. “As much as I want to continue to lay here with you, it’s not safe.”

Nodding his head slowly, Riku sat up. Before he slipped his legs off the side of the bed, he bent his head towards Axel’s, giving the redhead a soft kiss. “Thank you.” He grabbed his boxers and pants off the floor and pulled them back onto his body.

“For what?” Axel asked, sitting up on the bed. He reached over and grabbed his own pants and shorts and pulled them onto his body.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “Oh, I don’t know. For all of this? For showing me things that no one else could.” He chuckled softly at his own joke, as he slipped his blindfold back on.

“Yeah, well. No one can resist me.” Axel said, a smirk on his face. “Besides, _Impostor_ , who knows? Maybe this won’t be the last time you and I meet. Perhaps we’re destined to do something more together.”

Scoffing, the silverette shook his head as he slipped his cloak back on. “Fat chance. You’re the _enemy_ , remember? And that makes it impossible, because I will never side with the enemy. Not again. Been there, done that. No, thanks.” He slipped his boots back on, the blindfold tightly secured around his head. Kneeling on the bed, he kissed the redhead one last time before pulling away. He opened a black portal in the middle of the room.

“Remember. Stay hidden. Don’t show your face,” Axel said, his voice taking on a tone of urgency. “If you see a person in a cloak, get away fast. You don’t want to mess with any of them.”

Riku gave a small nod of his head. “Don’t go fucking my replica. Because I know you want to.”

“......Fine.” Axel said, a grin appearing on his face as Riku stuck his tongue out at him. “Don’t forget what I said, Impostor.”

Stepping towards the portal, Riku waved his hand in a small circle. “Right. Hide from the black cloaks. Got it.”

“No. Remember that I said it back.” Axel said.

Feeling his stomach begin to twist, the silverette gave a sharp nod of his head. “Got it. Be seeing you.” He stepped through the portal, hearing the redhead quietly reply, “No, you won’t,” as he became surrounded by the corridor of darkness.

Riku reappeared in the middle of the foyer of the mansion. He could feel his heart beating fast, hating that the redhead had to say those words as he was leaving.

“Well? Was it taken care of?” A deep voice reverberated in the near empty space. Riku looked up towards the second level and saw DiZ standing near the door that led towards the secret laboratory.

Giving a sharp nod of his head, Riku made his way up the stairs, heading towards the room he called his home. “It’s done. They won’t bother us anymore.” He walked into his room and closed the door behind him, ending the conversation with the older man.

Riku flipped off the light, and walked over to his bed, sinking down, sadness filling him as his pillow only smelt of him. The previous bed he had been lying in had both his and redhead’s smell attached to it. _Axel._ He closed his eyes, the memories of their coupling session still fresh in his mind.

_“Maybe this won’t be the last time you and I meet. Perhaps we’re destined to do something more together.”_

Hugging the pillow tightly, Riku could only hope that the redhead’s offhand remark was true. But only time would tell, and Riku had a feeling that he could be right. _Guess we’ll see._ He closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep as he dreamed of their times together, the memories sweet bliss.

… 

* * *

 

**A/N:** And this concludes this part of the tale. I do plan on continuing their adventure, bringing it into present day canon. It will be posted as a ‘Lea/Riku’ pairing. Thank you all for sharing this journey with me. I hope you’ve enjoyed it as much as I have. I know that this is a more unlikely pairing, but I do really enjoy these two together. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. See you in the next installment! :D

 

 


End file.
